Shock Therapy
by d1sT0rT3D-L0v3
Summary: Kagome's life is falling apart left and right. She can't seem to think straight anymore, and she's heading down the road to suicide. When a young man steps in and offers to help, her family is more than happy to oblige. But what exactly are his motives?
1. Don't Cry for Me

Ch. 1

me: new story, new story! ::dances::

Kikyo: ::rolls eyes:: you are-

me: ::grabs Kikyo and locks her in a box:: shut up! You are NOT going to ruin this fanfic, okay?

Kikyo: THEY CAN STILL HEAR ME, YOU IDIOT!

me: O.o...gods...okay, well, please review!!

Crimson blood splattered onto the once green grass of the field. The demon slayer stumbled back, surprised at the attack. A pained gasp escaped her throat as she fell into the soft grass. Kagura smirked and closed her fan with a sinister click. She stared at the slayer for a moment, enjoying the pain she had caused. Sango looked back at her, and Kagura's eyes almost looked remorseful. But it passed, and she stepped over the exterminator to take her place next to her 'master', Naraku. Sango tried to rise, but her side was still bleeding freely, and it showed no sign of stopping. She slumped back onto the grass and allowed her brown eyes to close.

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, abandoning his attack on Kanna and rushing over to her. Kanna stared at him for a moment, then decided he wasn't worth following. She turned her dark eyes back to the fight between InuYasha and Naraku. It was much more interesting then watching the monk mourn over his friend.

She would die soon, anyway, the demon slayer would. They all would, all of InuYasha's group, anyway. Including Kagura. Kanna knew that Naraku had found out about her betrayal, and to say the least, he was not happy.

"Damn it, Naraku!" InuYasha yelled, glancing at his fallen friend. He himself wanted to go check on her, but he knew better than to let down his guard. Naraku was a powerful opponent, and his Wind Scar wouldn't work too well on him, thanks to Kagura. If only Kagome was here... where the hell was she anyway? InuYasha didn't have much time to ponder this, as Naraku sent another wave of demons and miasma his way.

"You look tired, InuYasha!" Naraku called, a smirk decorating his face.

"Keep dreamin', you bastard!!" InuYasha yelled, glaring.

"Kagura! Attack him!" Naraku ordered. Kagura scowled at her master's back. How she hated him...she longed to attack _him; _to see her wind blades tear into his back. But she couldn't. Not while he had control of her heart, anyway. Without bothering to say the name of the attack, she waved her fan half heartedly and sent the blades flying toward InuYasha, who dodged them easily.

"You call that an attack?" He smirked. The hanyou raised his blade and sent his Wind Scar her way. She could have easily evaded it, but why bother? She lived a miserable half-life; she had to obey everything _he _said, everything _he _wanted. She could never be free. A cold look set in her red eyes as she allowed the Wind Scar to tear into her chest. The pain lasted for only a moment, and then she was dead, merely a memory in the fields of Japan.

"Fool!" Naraku screamed, his eyes wild. Without her, he couldn't control the Wind Scar. He kicked at the bloody mess that was once Kagura, earning a foot full of blood for his efforts. "Disgusting..." he muttered, then turned back to InuYasha, who was also surprised at Kagura's demise.

"Strange..." He murmured, then turned his golden eyes back to Naraku, ready to attack.

Whether it was his group that was murdered, or Naraku's, either way, today would be the final battle.

* * *

"H-Houshi-sama?" Sango cracked one of her eyes open and stared at him, wincing in pain as she did so. It hurt to move...

"It's okay, Sango-chan...I'm here.."

Sango smiled, despite the pain. He had never called her 'Sango-chan' before. It was nice.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Miroku asked. "Would it be dangerous to move you?"

She nodded. "Probably."

"Oh." He brushed back a lock of her hair, and let his hand rest on her face. She was cold.

"I'm having trouble breathing, Houshi-sama." She said meaningfully. He knew exactly what she meant.

_I'm going to die soon, Houshi-sama. You're never going to see me again. _

__"It's gonna be okay, Sango..it'll be okay.." Miroku let a tear fall from his eye onto her cheek. She smiled again.

"Don't cry..." She tried to brush away his tears, but her arms felt like lead. "Houshi-sama, don't cry for me...please..."

"You want me to keep a dry eye when the only woman I ever loved is dying?" He asked. There was no point in being secretive. She was practically on her death bed, after all.

"Heh...so you loved me?" She asked. Now her eyes were filling as well. "Out of all the girls you've ever...what's the term Kagome-chan uses? 'Hit on'? Out of all of them, you love me?"

"Obviously.." He too smiled, and leaned over to plant a kiss on her cold lips. She was fading fast.

"Well, that's nice to know. If it makes you feel any better, I love you too. Always have." Sango replied, trying not to let her eyes close. She knew if she did, she'd never open them again.

"I'll kill Naraku for you, Sango-chan..." He whispered. She nodded.

"You can use...Hiraikotsu...if you need it..." She said haltingly. It was getting harder for her to talk. "It's not hard...you just...throw it..." Sango laughed. Miroku had never heard her do so.

"I'll try. My Wind Tunnel isn't much use against them..." He admitted. He hated feeling so useless in battle.

"Tell...tell Kagome I said...good-bye..." She said quietly. Miroku nodded, once. Any second now...

"Sango..I'll miss you..." He said. Tears threatened to pour down his cheeks, but he wouldn't cry. She had asked him not to.

"I'll miss you too...I really love you..." She coughed, and red blood spurted out onto his hands. He remembered what Kaede-sama had told him.

_"Once someone coughs up blood, its pretty much over for them. It's a sign of internal injuries..."_

__He'd never thought that it would apply to Sango. She was so strong...he looked down at her, only to find that her chest wasn't rising and falling anymore, and he bit back a sob.

She was dead.

* * *

"You're finished, Naraku!" InuYasha yelled. Naraku refused to let the pain show on his face. He knew damn well he was finished.

"Kanna!" He yelled for the small youkai, who rushed over to him. InuYasha panicked, slightly, but was far too stubborn to show Naraku his fear. Kanna's mirror could reflect any attack. He should know; she'd used it once to reflect his Wind Scar right back at him. It had scared him nearly to death, how powerful that attack was.

He'd barely come out of that experience alive. The only reason he's survived was probably for Kagome. Where _was _she?? What he needed to do was distract Naraku, but how could he do that? He glanced over at Sango again, surprised to see that Miroku was not there. Was she dead?

"Hey..." The familiar voice came from the other side of InuYasha. He spun quickly, only to find himself facing the monk, who was carrying Sango's boomerang.

"Why are you..?" He let the question end there. There was only one explanation.

"She's dead." Miroku said, shortly. His eyes were full of emotion, but he wouldn't let himself break down. InuYasha was about to say he was sorry, but there was no time. Naraku sent another wave of demons and wasps, which InuYasha fended off with his sword.

"Stop playing around, Naraku!" He yelled. Naraku's smirk returned, and his cold eyes grew even colder.

"Don't worry, InuYasha...it will end soon..." Naraku threatened. The white-haired hanyou turned to the monk.

"Miroku...can you-?"

"I know what to do." Miroku replied, his eyes set and cold. He would avenge Sango. "It's time to see if this works..." He lifted the large boomerang and hurled it at Kanna.

"You fools!" Naraku laughed. He watched as Kanna worked to redirect the Hiraikotsu. In that split second-

"Wind Scar!" The cry came triumphantly as the powerful attack rushed toward Kanna, who could not deflect it. Her mirror was still full with the boomerang. The youkai's pathetic scream echoed in the fields as she suffered the same fate as her 'sister'. Hiraikotsu fell to the ground in splinters, and Miroku felt remorseful watching it. It was the only thing he had left of Sango.

"You..." Naraku was clearly trembling with anger and fear. InuYasha smirked.

"Who's the fool now, Naraku?" He laughed. Naraku raised his head and to InuYasha's surprise...he was _smiling. _

__"I didn't think I'd have to do this, InuYasha..." He said, still smiling crazily. His long black hair floated around him as he prepared his final attack.. InuYasha raised his sword, and Miroku gripped the cloth of the Kazaana.

The three stared into each other's eyes, and attacked within a second of each other. The attacks whirled in the air, surprising them. Naraku sensed the danger, and turned to retreat, but he was too late.

He had been doomed from the moment he released his attack. A green-blue light shone from the center power, and then it spread out...

...killing everything within a ten mile radius.

me: ah, how I love cliffies.

Kikyo: you're a moron.

me: ::pokes the side of Kikyo's box with a stick:: shut up! Please review!! btw, this is NOT a Miroku/Sango!


	2. White and Red

Ch. 2

me: ah, life is so much easier without Kikyo here, ne?

Kikyo: ::mumbles::

me: ::pokes box::

_Bring! Bring! _

__The girl in the light blue nightgown cracked one eye open and scowled at the pastel colored alarm clock. The most annoying sound was emitting from the thing, and she couldn't take this noise so early in the morning. Besides, it wasn't as if she had to go to school...She smacked the clock hard to make it shut up, then stuffed it under her bed. The young miko rolled her dark brown eyes and looked up at the adobe colored ceiling, trying to fall back asleep, but to no avail. Realizing that sleep was no longer an option, Kagome laughed slightly and grabbed the red brush on her night stand. Slowly and carefully, she brushed the tangles out of her thick, blue-black hair. She also grabbed a fresh green and white school uniform and stumbled into the bathroom right outside her mom's room. Within ten minutes, she was dressed and ready to visit the feudal era. The only thing left to do was pack her backpack; the bright yellow one she'd taken almost every day to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome quickly filled it to the brim with ramen and other foods. As a last resort, she threw her Algebra notebook into the backpack, zipping it together with some difficulty.

"Stupid test..." She muttered, slamming her pack onto the floor in an attempt to get the navy blue notebook inside. After four more slams, the book sullenly slid into the pack, and Kagome zipped it up before it could emerge again. Quietly, she tip-toed down the wooden stairs and opened the door. The sun's rays were barely emerging over the hills, and a bluebird was sleeping on her nest in the Old God Tree. Kagome smiled happily and eagerly rushed over to the well. For some reason, she was dying to see InuYasha. She'd had the weirdest dream the night before, and it had unsettled her. As she put her foot onto the well, she recalled the nightmare's events. Everyone was dead; there was blood all over the field, the well was only dirt and splinters...it was horrible.

"No!" Kagome scolded herself, hopping into the dark well. "You've got to stop freaking yourself out!" Closing her eyes, she waited to feel the comforting time shift; once she felt that, she would know that her dream was simply that: a dream.

But it didn't come. The feel of traveling through centuries didn't come. Kagome broke out in a cold sweat and felt the bottom of the well, hoping for something to happen. She felt around for something, anything.

"This can't happen....oh god, please tell me this isn't happening!" She sobbed, continuing to feel all around the well. Her hands contained splinters, and were quite bloody from the constant scraping, but she didn't care. She slumped back against the wall and closed her dark eyes.

_I'll just close my eyes...and this all will go away. I'll be in the Sengoku Jidai, and InuYasha will be waiting for me. Dreams aren't real, they are NOT real. _

__Expectantly, she opened her eyes. Nothing changed. She shut them again, then reopened them. Kagome repeated this process several times, before giving into tears.

"This can't happen!" She screamed. The young miko pressed her hands over her ears and sobbed, the tears dripping onto the dry floor.

"Kagome-chan?" Her mother's quiet voice drifted through the top of the well. Kagome looked up, her eyes still teary.

"...yes?"

"Kagome-chan, what are you screaming about? Is something wrong?"

"Yes!" Kagome screamed again, then collapsed back onto the floor in sobs. Her mom stared at her in alarm, then, with some difficulty, hopped down next to her.

"Honey...what's wrong?"

"InuYasha...I think he's dead! I had this dream, and, I don't know, maybe priestesses can see the future or something, but he died! Him, and Miroku and Sango, too! They're all dead!" She sobbed, pressing her head against her mother's shoulder.

"Kagome, it was just a dream. I don't-"

"You don't understand! I can't get through!! I can't!!!" Kagome felt strange, almost insane. It hurt, to feel like this, but she was so sure...he was dead.

"If you believed every dream you had, then you'd go crazy..." Kagome's mother laughed lightly. "Remember when you were three and you had that dream were that evil monster ate you? That didn't come true, did it?"

"Stop talking to me like I'm a little kid! This is a matter of life and death!!" Kagome felt so angry at her mother.

"Kagome..."

"What?!"

Her mother checked her silver wristwatch. "This is going to sound stupid, Kagome-chan, but why don't you go to school? Grandpa can check the well while your gone, and it'd get your mind off everything."

"There is no way in hell I'm going to school!"

"I'm sorry, but I really think it's a good idea..." Her mom said, almost apologetically. "Think of it this way: your grandfather will check out the well while you're in class, and when you get home, you can go to the Sengoku-Jidai. Sound good to you?"

"No..." Kagome muttered, even though it did. She calmed down, just slightly, her face returning to its normal pale color. "So, you think when I get home, everything will be all right?"

"Of course!" Kagome's mother smiled. She let her daughter give her a warm hug, and watched as she climbed out of the well. Then, the elder Higurashi sighed and slumped against the side. She was almost positive that everything was not going to be all right...

She just didn't want to see her daughter's face when she figured that out.

* * *

"Ah! Higurashi!" A handsome young man on a bicycle greeted Kagome when she stepped onto the school's campus. So as not to be rude, she gave him a half-hearted wave.

"Hey Hojo. What's new?"

"Oh, nothing much. Your grandfather said you were out of school because you had really bad menstrual cramps..." He blushed. Kagome's eyes widened, and she made a mental note to kill Grandpa when she got home.

"Um...yeah.....anything else?" She began walking with him toward the school building, feeling her friend's eyes on her.

"Oh, yeah! We've got a new student from America; her name's Alisa Satoshi...she's half Japanese, I think, and she's an albino, too!"

"Albino?"

"She's got this pale, pale hair, and these creepy looking red eyes....I heard some of the upperclassmen making fun of her. She just sat and stared at them, and they eventually backed off. She's weird...."

"Hm, really?" Kagome asked, not really listening to him anymore. They finally reached the main building, and Hojo-kun held the door open for her. She gave him a smile, and they walked into the classroom together.

"See, there she is!" Hojo inclined his head toward the small girl in the corner. She couldn't have been more than twelve, and she wore thick glasses with black frames. Behind the glasses were, as Hojo said, startling ruby colored eyes. Her long white hair cascaded down her back, and it was unnaturally straight.

"She looks so sad..." Kagome murmured quietly. "I should go talk to her."

"It's up to you...." Hojo said, and Kagome got the slightest feeling that he was afraid of Alisa. Ignoring him, she bolding walked up the the little girl, and inclined her head in a bow.

"Hey! Please to meet you, Satoshi-san!" Kagome smiled. The girl stared at her, flashes of light ricocheting off the glasses.

"....konnichiwa, Higurashi-san...." She said, in a voice not much louder than a whisper.

"You're new here, right?"

"....yes...."

"I could show you around a bit, if you'd like!" She offered. The albino girl shook her head.

"....no, thank you. I was shown around by a young man by the name of Hojo Shouma-san. He did...a good job...."

"Oh...well, just thought I'd offer!" Kagome said, brightly. Alisa still did not smile.

"Okay." The white-haired girl went back to staring out the window. Kagome frowned slightly, then went back to her desk to rejoin Hojo.

"You didn't tell me you showed her around yesterday..." Kagome said.

"She freaked me out really bad....kept asking these really weird questions...." Hojo shuddered, as if the memory still disturbed him.

"What kind of questions?"

"She asked if any of my friends had strange habits. I was trying to be friendly, so I told her about Aya-kun's snoring, and about your knack for catching every disease known to man... " He shrugged. "She wanted to know a lot about you, though. Said you sounded interesting."

"Did she?"

"Mm-hm." The bell rang, and Hojo rushed to his seat next to Aya. Kagome slumped into her desk and played with her thick hair, unaware of Arisa Satoshi's ruby eyes on her. The day passed like molasses, and soon it was the last thirty minutes, during which the whole class cleaned. Hojo sidled up to her again, helping her scrub the dirt off the empty desk.

"Yuka-chan wants to know why you're acting so weird...." He said offhandedly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Just...still feeling a little sick from the cramps, that's all." She replied, dampening her cloth and scrubbing at a particularly stubborn dirt spot.

"Ah." Hojo nodded knowingly. Slowly, school ended, and Kagome rushed from the building, and began the long trek back toward her house.

Meanwhile, Alisa met up with a tall, dark man outside the school. His long dark hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and he wore a suit. She spoke quietly to him, and pointed a long, pale finger toward the direction Kagome took off in.

"I found another one, Nayamo-sama...." Alisa said, breaking into one of her rare smiles. "The last one..."

* * *

me: please review!

Kikyo: ehehehe...you should never have locked me in here.

me: why not?

Kikyo: 'cause now I'm alone with my YAOI!! Ahahahahahah!

me: ::kicks box::


	3. Doubt

Ch. 3

me: yay, people like it! ::dances some more::

Kikyo: ::mumbles::

me: ::throws her box into the ocean::

* * *

It didn't look good. They'd been following her since last week; they knew exactly where she lived, and when she was home alone. She was afraid this would happen.

"We know you're in there!" A brisk female voice cracked like a whip above seventeen year-old Midori Fujishima's head. She winced and tiptoed slowly further into her cellar, scooping up her tiny cat as she went. It wasn't like her to hide from intruders, but these certain ones gave her the worst feeling.

"Miyu...go distract her or something..." Midori whispered to her cat, who obediently leaped from her arms and up the stairs, squeezing through the crack in the door. She waited for a while, hoping that her cat would distract Katsuya Kaori enough so she could escape through the back door.

"I know you're down there!" Katsuya screeched, fiddling with the cellar lock. Midori's dark eyes widened, and she flung herself behind her dad's cabinet, flattening herself against the cool stone.

"Shit..." She muttered, feeling around for anything that was like a weapon. Her delicate hands closed around a metal object. Bringing it up to her eyes, Midori saw that it was a gun, the only weapon her father kept in the house. He'd always said that he hoped never to use it.

"What the hell?!" Miyu must have found Katsuya, because the woman shrieked and fell against the cellar door, breaking it in. Katsuya fell down the small flight of stairs, and landed with a smash at the bottom, Miyu still weaving around her feet.

"Miyu-chan!" Midori whispered urgently, trying to see if her cat would follow her voice. Indeed, the cat's ears perked up, and it began trotting toward her.

"Damn cat!" Katsuya pulled her gun from her holster and aimed it toward Miyu, a horrible gleam in her strange eyes.

"No!" Midori couldn't help herself; she stumbled out of her hiding place and scooped up the cat, just as Katsuya was about to pull the trigger.

"Heh. I knew you'd come out for that flea-bag." Katsuya tossed her dark brown hair behind her shoulders and pointed the gun at Midori. "Come _now _or I'll blow your family to bits."

"Fine, whatever. I'll come." Midori said, trying to be nonchalant about it. She tenderly let Miyu down, and stepped over to Katsuya. "Just one question: where the hell are we going?"

"You've never heard of it." The gun-toting woman said coldly. "It's called Aralia. It's an institution."

"What?!" Midori jerked her arm away from Katsuya and scowled. "Why are you taking me to a mental institution?"

"Your parents asked me to."

"Like hell they did!"

"Hm. Believe it or not, they're worried about you. You know you have chronic depression?"

"I do not!" Midori argued, even though she knew it was true. Lately, she had just been feeling like she'd lost something important to her, a friend maybe. It was like there were these memories that she couldn't find.

"Whatever." Katsuya snatched Midori's arm back, and pulled her toward the white car, shoving her in the backseat. "They were probably going to talk to you about it today, but Nayamo-san decided he couldn't wait any longer to get you."

"Nayamo-san?"

"He owns Aralia. A bit of a mad scientist, I suppose."

"You're sending me to a place owned by a mad scientist?!" Midori shrieked.

"Not exactly. Aralia is a new institution. We use a different kind of therapy. See, most places have people that come in to talk to the patients, but not Aralia."

"Well, what kind of therapy do you use there, then?"

"Shock therapy. You don't behave, we shock it into you. A few rounds of that, and you'll be crazier than Nayamo himself." With that, Katsuya revved the car and sped off toward the mountains.

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Kagome crashed into her house, her normally pale complexion red. Her younger brother, Sota, looked up from his homework and scowled at her.

"Mom and Grandpa are out by the well. You forgot to take off your shoes, Kagome."

"Shut up, Sota."Her younger brother's overly superior manner was so damn annoying. With one last glare at Sota, Kagome jerked the door open and dashed toward the old well where her mother and grandfather stood. Upon reaching the well, she caught the saddened looks in her relations' eyes. The looks made her blood run cold, and she gripped the straps on her backpack as she asked the one question that had been plaguing her throughout the whole school day.

"Um...Grandpa? Is the well fixed?"

Her grandfather sighed and scratched his ear, looking worried."I'm not going to lie to you, Kagome-chan. I've tried since you left for school this morning, and the well still won't work. There are no traces of any sort of magic or demonic aura. It's like...it's like the well just ceased to exist. Quite frankly, I'm a bit worried." Her grandfather closed his eyes wearily and rubbed his head.

"Like it got blown up?"

"What?" Kagome's mother had a confused look on her face. "Blown up? Why would you think that?"

"'cause that's what happened in my dream! It's all coming true!! They're all dead!" Kagome turned on her heel and turned the doorknob with such a force that the windows shook.

"Kagome-chan!" She could hear their cries as she stormed up the stairs, ignoring her younger brother's pitiful protests.

"...you still forgot about your shoes, Kagome!" Sota called, unaware of what had happened by the well. Kagome ignored him and slammed the door to her room. Her grandfather must have told her mother not to bother her, because surprisingly, no one knocked.

"Maybe if I just go to sleep, when I wake up, it'll all be better...." She murmured, sliding her backpack off her bed. Papers and pens littered the floor, and she scowled at them. She reached for her pack, shoving the school supplies back in. Her hands closed around a sharp pointed object, and she pulled it out to take a closer look.

"My arrow..." Kagome bit her lip, staring at the old-looking weapon. She had put it in her backpack so she'd be sure to have an extra, just in case. Closing her eyes, she shoved the arrow back into her pack and stuck it all underneath her bed. Her eyes still closed, she flopped onto her bed and stuck her face into the pillow. It was far too comfortable, and within ten minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

"Kagome-chan?" A strange voice was in Kagome's head, and she winced in her sleep, trying to make it go away.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you all right?" Another voice, this one deeper, also entered her mind. She opened her brown eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the darkness.

"Who's there?" She called, hopefully. Maybe it was InuYasha, coming to apologize for plugging up the well. That was surely it. Slowly, the door opened, and bright light shot into the room. Her mother and grandfather stood in the doorway, concerned looks decorating their faces.

"Kagome-chan, it's eleven o' clock." Her mother said softly. "You've been asleep for almost eight hours..."

"Is the well working?" Kagome knew she was being rude, but right now, she didn't care.

"Kagome..."

"I asked you a question, Grandpa." She said, her voice cold and sharp. Her grandfather shook his head sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"...so they're dead...I was right..." Kagome said quietly. She stood up slowly, trying to make her bangs lie flat. She felt apathetic; there was no pain, no loss.

"They may not be dead, sweetie..." Mrs. Higurashi said, attempting to look cheery.

"They are. Trust me, Mom."

"But..."

"So, you couldn't even unplug the well...and you call yourself an expert on this kind of stuff. That's really pathetic, did you know that?" Kagome said, her stormy eyes fixed on her grandfather. He looked taken aback by her choice of words, but there was no remorse in her voice.

"Kagome, don't say that!" Her mother reprimanded her with a sharp look.

"Why shouldn't I? It's true, and you know it. He can't even unplug a simple well. No wonder we don't have a lot of money. If you'd get up off your lazy ass and work instead of tinkering around with this crap, then we might be able to get Sota through school. I've heard you two talking at night."

"That was a private matter between your grandfather and myself." Mrs. Higurashi said, her voice no longer sweet. "Sota will get through school, and you really should stop eavesdropping."

"Hm. Well, Grandpa? Mom? Would you mind leaving me alone for a minute?" She set her eyes on her grandfather again. "That is, if you can manage even that."

Without another word, her relatives left the dark room, anger and sadness painted on their forlorn faces. Kagome sighed and flopped onto her bed. She did feel a little bad about being that rude to her grandfather, but it was all true.

"I'll never see them again..." She said, testing out the words. They sounded impossible, even to her. Why couldn't she feel anything?! Angrily, she hit her hand against the wall, expecting to feel the familiar sting. There was none. She couldn't _feel_, couldn't _care._ Her eyes drifted over everything in her room, trying to see if anything could help stop this unending feeling. And then her eyes fell on her backpack.

.....her arrow was inside.

* * *

me: sorry for not updating! school is busy!!

Kikyo: .......::drowns::

me: uh oh.... i think i just killed her....


	4. Tears of Blood

Ch. 4: Tears of Blood

me: you know what? I'm so happy that ya'll like this fanfic, that I'm going to: ::lets Kikyo out of her box::

Kikyo: ::is soaking wet:: .............

me: uh oh...

Kikyo: .....

* * *

Kagome examined the tip of the rusted arrow, testing its sharpness with her finger. The arrow drew a droplet of crimson blood, which sharply contrasted against Kagome's light complexion. She could feel the throbbing in her finger, and she smiled lightly. At least she could feel _something. _

__After all, her friends had gone through much worse. Sango, Miroku and InuYasha had been completely dismembered by the explosion. And here she was, with a tiny pain in her finger. Angrily, Kagome sliced across her arm, very close to the vein in her wrist. The blood dripped onto the beige carpet, staining it. She repeated the process, cutting across her shoulders and legs. Her whole body was throbbing with pain, and she had to stop for a moment, her hand was shaking so badly. Slowly, she reached up with the bloody arrow, and cut into her cheek. The blood dripped down her face, like crimson tears. Sobbing quietly, she lay the arrow down on her desk and slipped her head into her hands. She stayed in that position for about four minutes, her eyes closed and her body aching with physical and mental pain.

"MOM! Kagome's bleeding!!" Sota's young voice ricocheted around her room, causing Kagome to snap her head up. Her younger brother was standing in the doorway, his face a mask of horror, as he took in the scene.

"Sota?! What are you talking- oh my god!" Suddenly, her mother was in the doorway, the hallway light silhouetting her horrified figure. In an instant, Mrs. Higurashi was halfway across the room, and she ripped the crimson arrow from her daughter's desktop. Angrily, she grabbed Kagome by the arm, earning a handful of blood.

"Mom? What are you doing?" Kagome asked, as her mother forcefully led her to the bathroom. Once there, Mrs. Higurashi cleaned the numerous cuts, shaking her head and mumbling as she went.

"Kagome...if Sota hadn't seen you....I just can't believe you'd pull something like this!"

"Mom..."

"Quiet! Do you know how painful it is to see you like this? Good Lord, Kagome, I know it hurts, but you can't do this!"

"But....mom..."

Her mother let out a long sigh. "What is it?"

"I...I can't....InuYasha was..."

"Kagome, you had a life before InuYasha, and you _will _have one after it. I guarantee it."

"I needed to say goodbye..." Kagome let a tear drip down her cheek, the salt stinging the long cut. Her mother looked at her sadly, pushing some dark hair away from her daughter's eyes.

"Just try to forget about it all, okay?"

"I guess...."

* * *

"Heeey, you're at school today!" Hojo's voice rang in Kagome's ears as she walked up the stone steps. Self-consciously, she pulled her shirt over her hands more, to cover the cuts. 

"Yeah..."

"What's up with your face?" Hojo stopped to examine the thin mark on her cheek. She slapped her hand over it and laughed.

"Buyo-chan scratched me yesterday.... I scared him a little...."

"Aw, that sucks. Does it still hurt?"

"Mmm. Not really."

"Oh." Hojo looked out across the field, watching the other students file in. His face paled when he saw Alisa, and he averted his eyes as she walked past.

"God, Hojo. You still have a problem with her?" Kagome sighed, smoothing down her green skirt. Hojo smiled sheepishly.

"Yesterday, she was talking to this really creepy guy in a black car...he was scary!"

Kagome laughed. "Oh, c'mon Hojo. She's four times smaller than you!"

"Size isn't necessarily power..." Hojo stated wisely. Smiling, Kagome whapped him over the head with her backpack. The chiming bell rang, and the two hurried to their homeroom.

_I can do it...I can forget all about him...._

For the first time in quite a while, Kagome found herself paying attention in class. The day went by relatively quickly, and as the last bell rang, Kagome began to think she could handle losing InuYasha. Happily, she walked toward the fast food place where she was going to meet Hojo and her friends for a quick snack after school. As she crossed the dark alleyway, a voice came softly from the shadows.

"...Higurashi-san..."

"Who's there?"

"...Satoshi Alisa. I'm in your...classes." The small Albino stepped out of the shadows in the alleyway, still toting her school backpack.

"Oh, hi Alisa!" Kagome smiled, bowing slightly. Alisa returned the bow, but did not smile.

"Are you...on your way....home?"

"No, I'm actually meeting some friends."

"Hm. Friends are...special, aren't they?"

"Um, yeah..." Kagome replied, raising an eyebrow.

"They don't...let one other down...they're always...there for each other...." Alisa smiled coldly, her eyes overflowing with frost.

"Yeah..." Kagome's throat had become very dry. She swallowed loudly, and adjusted her backpack straps.

"I don't...think...that friends should leave one other...it's just...not...right. They should...be there...through...whatever happens...."

Kagome bit her lip. She hadn't been there for InuYasha. She could have helped. But how would Alisa know that?

"Just something...to think about, Higurashi-san. Try not to let anyone...down, anymore....if you can...manage even that...." Alisa closed her frosty eyes and walked away, her black shoes clicking on the pavement.

"I wasn't there for InuYasha..." Kagome said quietly. She stared at the ground, her once bright eyes depressed. Quickly, she crossed the alley and passed the fast food place, hoping the others didn't see her. She needed to be by herself right now.

* * *

"Hey Kagome-chan! I thought you were out with your friends today!" Her mother was overly chipper, trying to make up for the incident of last night. Kagome shrugged and started up the stairs. 

"Hold on a minute, Kagome." Her grandfather held up a wrinkled hand and motioned for her to sit down. Grudgingly, she obliged, plopping herself into a wooden chair.

"What is it, Grandpa?"

"Your mother and I have been talking, and we agreed that you should see a therapist. He has a bit of a group going on, and I think it would be especially beneficial for you to join it."

"What?!" Kagome shot out of her chair, her eyes filled with anger.

"Just for a little while! After all, summer is coming up soon. Think of it as a camp. It's only for about a week..." Feebly, her grandfather smiled. She scowled at him even more.

"I'm not going. "

"Look, Kagome-chan. It's just a sort of camp. I think you stay there overnight for a few days. You'll be dealing with people quite like yourself, who have just lost loved ones." Her mother smiled. "We've even got the brochure!" She held up a blue pamphlet, which Kagome took.

"Aralia? It looks like some sort of crazy house. Forget it, I have better things to do."

"...like sit in your room and cut yourself? I'm sorry, but I won't allow that!" Mrs. Higurashi sighed sadly. "I would ordinarily not trust this kind of stuff, but I met a very kind young man at work today, and he owns Aralia. It's a house for helping people like you."

"I'm not insane!"

"I didn't say you were! But you could have killed yourself yesterday, Kagome." Now her mother's eyes were angry. "You don't know how scared I was to see you in all that blood. I don't want it to happen again, yet I don't trust you to stay cheerful."

"I'm not going."

"You don't make the decisions in this house, Kagome. Now, you'll get to meet this young man. He's-" she checked her watch. "Actually, he should be here any minute. Now, I want you to be nice, and if he decides that this place would be suitable for you, then you'll leave the day after school ends. Which is in, what? Three days?"

"Whatever." Kagome pushed back her chair and walked up the stairs. She could feel her relatives' worried looks on her as she stepped into her room. Angrily, she slammed her backpack onto the bed and looked out the window.

"I'm not crazy..." She said softly, fingering the cut on her arm. Deep inside, she couldn't help wanting to go, just a little. Maybe it would help...maybe....

* * *

Outside the Higurashi household, a young man with his ebony hair tied back into a loose ponytail stepped out of his dark car, a smug smile pasted on his lips. With a click of a button, he locked the car and began his walk toward the front door. With one last straightening of his tie, he reached out and pressed the doorbell.

* * *

Me: sry for the long wait! School is hard! 

Kikyo: yes, that it is....


	5. Clowns

Ch. 5

With a wistful look in her eyes, Kagome stared out the window. The doorbell rang downstairs, but she ignored it. Sadly, she kept her eyes trained on the well, as though she could will InuYasha to suddenly jump through it.

"Kagome-chan! He's here!" Her mother's clear voice rang up the stairs, and Kagome scowled. She dragged herself off her bed and down the stairs, eyeing the tall man as he came into view. He had pale skin and long, dark hair. He was quite ordinary looking, but there was something in his eyes. Something vaguely familiar.... Kagome shook her head and bowed slightly.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome. Welcome to our house." She said softly. The man bowed back, smiling. She did not return his smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Higurashi-san. I am Nayamo, the owner of Aralia. We're dedicated to making life better."

"That's nice." Kagome said offhandedly. Truthfully, the guy sounded like a total fake. She brushed some hair out of her eyes and sat down at the table.

"I'm glad you think so, Kagome- can I call you Kagome?"

"Whatever."

"Be polite, Kagome-chan..." Her mother admonished her, giving her a sharp jab in the back.

"Well then, Kagome, I certainly hope you'll be joining us this summer. The session is only for a week, and it is very, very fun." He smiled again, his eyes traveling over her scars. "Yes, I think a session at Aralia is exactly what you need. Right now, we just received a new girl, about the same age as you. She might go to your school: do you know a Midori Fujishima?"

"No."

"Ah. Well, we just got her parent's approval for her to come this week. And we've even got a few quite nice looking boys in there, as well!"

"See, Kagome? You'll have fun!" Her mom grinned genuinely, and Kagome didn't have the heart to keep scowling. Painfully, she pasted a smile onto her face.

"Yeah. It might be fun." She said, the fake smile hurting her cheeks. Nayamo grinned and pulled out a stack of tedious looking papers.

"We just need your guardian's consent, and then we're all set! This is an overnight kind of thing, and it will only last for a week. However, if by the end of the week you've shown no signs of change, we may have to try a bit harder. But I'm sure that won't be a problem, hm?"

"No. It won't be." Kagome said firmly. There was no way she was going to stay in that crazy house any longer than needed.

"That's fantastic." Nayamo smiled and handed Mrs. Higurashi a blue pen. "Just read and sign these forms. And Kagome, here's a pamphlet for you to look at. We will pick you up at eight o' clock AM on Saturday, the day after school ends."

"Can't we take her ourselves?" Her grandfather asked, his brows arched.

"We pride ourselves on having a private place. Also, we will be picking up a-" he checked a slip of paper. "A Hikaru Kimihiro. Mr. Kimihiro has no transportation to Aralia, seeing as his mother recently passed away and his father has no driver's license. It's just overly convenient, don't you think? Hikaru is a very nice young man, one of the most intelligent I've ever had the pleasure to meet. But he does have quite a problem with depression. I can hardly blame him, with his family history. Well, a week at Aralia should cheer him up, hm?" Nayamo grinned.

_Doubtful..._Kagome thought to herself, trying to resist rolling her eyes. This kid's mother was dead, and his father had to be a total loser if he had no license. A week at this weird place wasn't going to help him at all. Outwardly, though, she smiled at Nayamo.

"I'm sure it will."

* * *

The next three days passed quickly, too quickly for Kagome's taste. Much sooner than she would have liked, she was watching students file past her, excited about the start of summer. Feeling horrible, she hoisted her backpack over her shoulders and pushed past them, ignoring their shouts of protest.

"Higurashi-san...." Alisa's familiar voice penetrated Kagome's skull, and she nervously wheeled around to face the tiny girl.

"What's up, Alisa?" Kagome said brightly, trying to hide her fear. It didn't make sense to be afraid of someone so much younger than her, but nevertheless, there was just something about her....

"My father...said you'll be...joining us this summer..." Alisa smiled, an action that did not suit her saddened face.

"Your father?" Kagome asked incredulously.

"Nayamo Satoshi."

"Wow...that's interesting...."

"Hm. Yes, Aralia is an interesting place. It's...named after our mother...."

"Our mother...? You have siblings?"

"...yes. My elder sister...Katsuya...she's.... married.."

"Ah. Is your mother-?"

"She passed away when I was three." Alisa said shortly, her ruby eyes narrowing behind her thick glasses.

"I'm very sorry..."

"Don't worry...it's not....it does not matter...now...." Alisa's face returned to its normal gloom, and she nodded slightly.

"I look forward...to seeing...you this summer..." She said quietly. With that, she turned and walked toward the black car. Kagome watched her go.

"No wonder she's so sad all the time..." Kagome said softly, fingering her backpack strap. Alisa got into the dark car with the tinted windows and sped away, leaving a cloud of grey dust behind. Sadly, Kagome began her trek home, thinking about random things as she went. As she walked up the steps to her shrine, she turned and stared at the many buildings of Tokyo. The faint sound of car horns and children laughing was comforting, and she smiled. If Aralia could help her to feel like this all the time, then by all means, a week there would be incredible.

"I doubt it'll be that successful, but it's worth a shot, I suppose..." She mused, pulling on a strand of hair. With a faint smile on her face, she trudged up the last few steps and into her house.

* * *

me: sorry for the shortness! If it's a bit boring, I'm sorry, but it should all get better in the next chapter!

Kikyo: yeah...it's very, very boring

me: SHUT UP!

Kikyo: well it is! School is more exciting than this!

me: grrrrrr....please R&R.....and i know this chapter wasn't really interesting, but i have to write it, before she gets to Aralia. you know what i'm saying?

Kikyo: um...no. i think what she's trying to say is: Sorry this chapter is boring as hell, and the next one will be better.

me: i hate to admit it, but yes. XD


	6. Within the Nightmare

Ch. 6

me: uh oh... I forgot the disclaimer! ::brings out Fujisaki from Gravitation:: say it, please!

Fujisaki: O.o YunaFaerie does not own InuYasha....or the characters....or anything.

me: thank you, my love. You can go away now.

* * *

"Kagome-chan? Are you awake?"

"Mmmrfgh..." came the sleepy reply, as Kagome stuffed her head under a thick pillow, trying desperately to drown out her mother's crisp voice.

"Nayamo-san will be here in thirty minutes! You've got to be ready by the time he gets here!"

Kagome lifted her head. "I changed my mind! I'm not going!" With that, she dropped back down onto the bed, snuggling inside her covers.

"You are too going! If you aren't ready by eight, I'll have him take you there in your pajamas! Now come ON!"

"....fine...." Kagome resigned herself to defeat, pulling off the covers and standing up. She dressed in her summer clothes, and pulled her hair back into a braid. She checked her digital clock, only to find that Nayamo-san should be due at her house in around ten minutes. Carefully, she lugged her travel bag downstairs and had a quick breakfast. Just as she was finishing up, the doorbell rang.

"Mom..." Kagome's voice cracked a bit as she looked toward the door. Her mother hugged her tightly. The doorbell rang two more times; Nayamo was obviously anxious to get going.

"We're coming!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, casting a dark look at the door. Kagome blinked back tears and let go of her mother, who was trying to look reassuring. Needless to say, she was failing miserably. Slowly, Mrs. Higurashi crossed the room and rested her hand on the doorknob. With a deep sigh, she opened the door, allowing Nayamo's large figure to be framed in her doorway.

"Ah! I was worried you weren't home," Nayamo said, smiling smugly. Kagome forced back a glare. With a slight grunt, she heaved her bag over her shoulder and said a quick goodbye to her mother. She didn't want to break down in front of Nayamo, of all people.

"I'll tell Sota-kun and your grandfather you said goodbye!" called Mrs. Higurashi, as Nayamo led the way to the car. The two men of the household were currently in a deep sleep, enjoying their first day of vacation. It would be unnecessary to wake them up; after all, she would be back in a week. Kagome nodded slowly, then followed the tall, dark man to his ebony-colored car. Two slim figures could be seen through the tinted windows, and Kagome wondered vaguely who they were.

"You will be joining Hikaru Kimihiro-kun in the backseat. I believe you are already acquainted with my daughter Alisa?" He opened the front door to reveal the small albino girl. "She resembles her mother..." he said quietly, and an almost wistful tone penetrated his voice. But the moment quickly passed, and he opened the back door, where a young man sat, his nose deep in a thick book. At the sound of the door, he looked up, his pale face decorated with thick, horn-rimmed glasses. Kagome had to bite her tongue from stating the obvious:

_What a nerd..._

The moment passed, and Kagome presented Kimihiro with a small smile. He returned the smile, and watched as Nayamo took Kagome's bag and rested it in the trunk. Slowly, Kagome hoisted herself into the car and took a seat next to Kimihiro, managing a small greeting.

"I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Higurashi Kagome."

"I believe Nayamo-san already introduced me, but there's no harm in repetition. My name is Hikaru Kimihiro, but you may call me Hikaru-kun."

Kagome suppressed a laugh. He spoke like a teacher. She was about to tell Hikaru-kun that he could call her Kagome, but Nayamo interrupted them by pulling a large screen out. The screen was tinted, much like the windows, and it separated the front seat from the back.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hikaru touched the screen gingerly, as though he was afraid it would bite.

"It's merely a precaution." Nayamo said, raising an eyebrow. "Do you have a problem with it, Kimihiro-kun?"

"N-no..." Hikaru said softly, and Kagome got the impression that he was intimidated by the large man. With a smirk, Nayamo lowered the screen again. Kagome felt like a criminal, like the ones sitting in the back of a police car. She knew the true reason for the sturdy screen: Nayamo felt that she and Hikaru were dangerous individuals, and he didn't want their so-called mental instability to interrupt him while driving. Rolling her eyes, she sat back in her seat and turned to Hikaru, intending to continue their conversation.

"Anyways, as I was saying, you can call me Kagome."

"Thank you." Hikaru returned to his book, pushing his glasses further up his nose. As the car started, an awkward silence filled the backseat. Trying to rebuild the conversation, Kagome examined the book he was reading.

"'Facts of the Feudal Ages'?" She read aloud, causing the young boy to look up.

"I find the feudal era of Japan to be quite a fascinating subject. Would you like to have a look?" He held the book out to Kagome, who took it, grateful that Hikaru was speaking again. She flicked through page after page. Quite truthfully, the book looked boring; after all, she had experienced most of the tales in here first hand! But of course she wasn't going to say that to him. Pretending to be interested in a painting of a Shogun, Kagome chanced a look at her traveling companion. He was staring out the tinted windows, his eyes full of sadness. She closed the book with a soft thump, and rested it on the seat between them.

"You didn't want to come, did you?" She asked quietly. As soon as the words left her lips, she wished she hadn't said them. Of course he didn't want to come- who wanted to be stuck in a dreary place like 'Aralia' for a week?

"Ordinarily, I wouldn't have minded coming; I would have seen it as an excellent educational experience...but given the circumstances..." he sighed and turned to Kagome. "My mother passed away a month ago. I've had a hard time adjusting to the fact that she's gone. My father began drinking again, and has been absolutely terrible about it. He didn't even attend her funeral. Three weeks after her death, I went for my daily check-up at the doctor's office...." here he paused, the sadness in his eyes becoming almost unbearable to look at. "There... well, there I was diagnosed with cancer... and after this session at Aralia, I need to go into surgery." He dropped his head into his hands, his shoulders quaking slightly. Kagome's eyes were wide, and she put an arm around the boy.

"Oh my god...Hikaru-kun, I'm so sorry..."

"Apparently-" Here, Hikaru's voice shook so hard, he had to stop and recover before continuing. "Apparently the disease runs in my family. My grandfather died of lung cancer at the age of forty-four."

"I...I don't know what to say...." This was the truth. Kagome bit her lip and withdrew her hand from Hikaru's shoulders, feeling uncomfortable. The two spent the rest of the ride in silence, with Hikaru resting his head in his hands and Kagome staring out the window.

When they at last reached Aralia, Hikaru raised his head. He shined his foggy glasses and picked up the book. Kagome could see the red in his eyes, and he blinked hard, trying to rid himself of it. Nayamo parked the car in what was obviously a VIP spot, for it was right next to the door of the giant, white building. He electronically unlocked the four doors, and motioned for his passengers to get out. The three obeyed quickly, and soon enough, they were standing in front of the building, looking up at it in awe. It was huge, and immensely clean, although Kagome couldn't help thinking it looked more like an insane asylum than anything else. Smirking, Nayamo grabbed the bags from the backseat and walked through the automatic doors. Obediently, the three followed him into the depths of Aralia.

"Get off me! Get away!!" A shrill female voice caused Kagome and Hikaru to wince, although Alisa and Nayamo simply turned, as though this was a natural thing. An young woman was being roughly handled by two men in white suits. Her hair was stringy and dirty, and her pale blue eyes had dark rings around them. As she tried to get away, one of the men produced a syringe from their pocket and inserted it into her arm. Instantly, her eyes lowered, and she slumped in their grip, allowing the men to carry her into a dark hall.

"Some people don't understand the meaning of help..." Nayamo muttered darkly. Kagome couldn't believe her ears.

"She was scared! I thought you talked to people at this sort of thing, not man-handled them!" Kagome said, her eyes full of disgust. Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Nayamo sighed heavily, and turned to Kagome. His eyes had a hunger in them, and Kagome stepped back, repulsed.

"Well, I suppose there's no hiding this from you now. This isn't a simple day camp where we talk about our 'feelings' and how we can help each other. No, this is a place where if you don't get better, we _force _you to see things our way."

"So what, this is a _mental instituion?!_" Kagome shrieked, her eyes absolutely gigantic. This couldn't be happening....this man had to be playing a joke. Although it wasn't funny....

"That's quite a vulgar term...." Nayamo stopped next to a dark brown door and pulled out a ring of dusty keys. He fit one into the lock and opened the door. A dark haired young man sat on a white bed in the corner of the room. His hair was long and dark brown, dyed fire-engine red at the tips. He looked up when the door opened, and his face hardened.

"You're bringing more victims here, Nayamo?" The boy said, his eyes flaming with anger and disrespect. "Let me guess: they thought it was just a therapy session, too?" Angrily, the boy stood up and started toward Nayamo, a deadly look on his otherwise quite attractive face. "What's next? Straitjackets? Even if this place isn't technically qualified as a mad house, we all know that's pretty much what the hell it is!"

"You need to wash out your mouth, Yasuhiro." Nayamo said, his eyes filled with rage.

"Like hell I do!" The young man narrowed his eyes and stood there, challenging Nayamo, who smirked.

"Defy me again, and I'll give you a one way ticket to the electric therapy room."

The slightest flicker of fear painted Yasuhiro's eyes, and he stepped back, the sneer sliding off his face. Nayamo laughed.

"I thought so. These two are your new roommates: Hikaru Kimihiro, Higurashi Kagome? Meet Ryu Yasuhiro."

"R-roomates? You want me to stay in a room with a bunch of guys?!" Kagome could feel an emotional overload coming on.

"Relax, Miss Higurashi. Midori Fujishima-chan also resides in this room. See? Now, would a mental institution have patients wandering about freely?"

"...Nayamo-san.... Yasuhiro-san wasn't wandering about freely...he was locked up in here...." Hikaru helpfully pointed out. Alisa, who had been silent up until now, giggled quietly, but stopped when Nayamo gave her a murderous look. She shrank back, her eyes cold and hard again. Kagome felt the slightest twinge of hurt for the small girl.

"Don't try to prove me wrong, Hikaru Kimihiro-kun. You won't win." Coldly, Nayamo shoved the two, plus their bags, into the small room, and closed the door. Kagome swallowed nervously. Beside her, she could feel Hikaru doing the same.

"Oh chill out. I'm not some psychopath." muttered Yasuhiro, his voice softening slightly. "I just can't stand that condescending jackass. He doesn't tell the whole truth when he says this is a therapy session. If my parents knew about this....well, actually, they probably still would have made me come."

"That sucks." Hikaru observed. He picked up his bag and set it onto the bed next to Yasuhiro. "I'm Hikaru Kimihiro, but you can call me Hikaru."

"Ryu Yasuhiro. Call me Ryu." He turned to Kagome, an obvious interest in his eyes. "And I take it I can call you Kagome?" He said, turning on the charm. She could feel his eyes on her, and she scowled.

"No. It's Higurashi-san to you." She said coldly, plopping her bag onto the bed furthest away from Yasuhiro, her heart pounding wildly. This week was going to be terrible. She was in a room with an unknown girl, a nerd, and a pervert. To top it all off, the place was an institution, possibly with devices for torture. Kagome collapsed onto the hard bed, her face in her hands.

_I need... I need to wake up from this nightmare...._

* * *

Me: hope you enjoyed! Please read and review!!

Kikyo: y4y, finally a chapter thats INTERESTING! Applause for you!

Me: SHUT UP! Review pleeeeease?!


	7. Mistaken Identity

Ch. 7

me: this chapter is really weird.... lol.

Kikyo: wow, glad to see you've finally gotten off your lazy ass and updated!

me: ... shut... UP!

* * *

Kagome wiped her eyes with her long sleeved shirt. She sighed deeply and rose from her perch on the hard bed. Ryu was laying down, his red tipped hair brushing the floor. Hikaru was still buried in his feudal era book. Upon seeing that Kagome was up, Ryu stood, a sly grin pasted on his face. Kagome was forcefully reminded of Miroku.

"So... what brings you to this hellhole?" He asked offhandedly. Hikaru stifled a laugh, his eyes not leaving the text of his thick book.

"Well, almost everyone close to me died, and I almost killed myself." Kagome said shortly, narrowing her eyes. Ryu laughed, brushing his hair away from his charcoal eyes.

"I know how you feel."

"Sure you do." Kagome retorted, her eyes blazing. He knew _nothing._

__Ryu laughed, raising his hands in defeat. "Fine, I'll admit it. I don't know exactly how you feel, but pretty close. My parents are complete control freaks; my older brother is physically and mentally perfect, and I'm not exaggerating." He laughed bitterly. " My parents have always thought I was a failure, so they were pretty mad when I popped a few pills and tried to kill myself. They didn't care that their youngest son was trying to commit suicide; they just figured I was giving up again." He scowled down at his feet, and Kagome bit her lip.

"Sorry..." She said softly. Ryu raised his head to look at her.

"Forget about it. So anyways, I think you'll like the other girl that's in here." Ryu said, changing the subject. Kagome smiled.

"Really? Her name's Midori, right?"

"Yeah. She's a real tough chick, but she's got a good heart. She smacks pretty hard, though."

"Sounds like someone I used to know..." Kagome said quietly, thinking of Sango. Her loyal, trusting friend was probably only ashes, now. Ryu studied Kagome's face, a knowing grin spreading on his own.

"Ah. I believe I've hit a touchy subject?"

"No! Why do you think you know everything?" Kagome said angrily. Ryu smirked.

"'cause usually, I do know everything." He said smartly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"It's physically impossible to know everything." Hikaru said, pushing his glasses higher on his nose. Now it was Ryu's turn to roll his eyes.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, nerd!" Ryu said loudly. Kagome glared at him.

"Don't call him a nerd!"

"I'll call him whatever I want!" Ryu retorted.

"...Kagome-chan, it's okay. Ryu-kun is still recovering, that's all." Hikaru said happily, despite the situation.

"I'm not going to sit around and let this punk insult you!" Kagome said, her eyes burning. This guy was such a loser! Always thinking he knew everything, when really, he knew nothing at all.

"Punk? Oh, Kagome-chan, I'm wounded!" Ryu grinned, clutching his chest for added effect.

"Higurashi-_san."_

__"Mmm...I prefer Kagome-chan, thank you very much." Ryu said, in a mock-serious voice.

"You-!"

"Goddammit!!" A loud, female voice echoed down the hallway. Crashing and banging sounds followed, and Hikaru winced a bit.

"Who on earth is making this much noise?" He said bitterly, apparently angry at being interrupted.

Ryu shrugged. "Some psycho, probably."

"Get the fuck off of me!!!" The voice came again, and this time, Kagome strode over to the door. Pulling it open, she stuck her head out and looked around. Down the hall was a tall girl, with long dark hair pulled into a braid. The girl had large, expressive eyes, and flawless skin. Two men were on either side of her, pulling her toward her room.

"That's our Midori-chan!" Ryu said cheerfully, popping his head out beside Kagome's. "Though I've gotta admit, I've never seen her act like this before."

At Ryu's words, Midori slammed her elbow into the man's gut. Twisting around, she used her free arm to pry the other's man's hand off her. Breathing heavily, Midori glared at the two men.

"Now, I'm going to ask this one more time..." she said, her teeth gritted. Kagome and Ryu listened attentively, and even Hikaru had come to join them by the door.

"We don't have any patients by those names in here!" The man whom Midori had elbowed in the gut said, his voice cracking with pain.

"You don't have anyone with the first or last name of Miroku?!" She shrieked. Kagome's breath caught in her throat at these words, and she actually stumbled a bit. Ever the gentleman, Hikaru grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Kagome, what's the matter?" He said, genuinely concerned.

"N-nothing..." She muttered. It was a coincidence, a huge coincidence. But Midori's next words shattered that thought.

"You don't have anyone by the name of InuYasha? Kagome? Is my brother in here?!" Midori was starting to sound quite crazed, and Ryu laughed derisively. Kagome poked him hard in the side, causing him to yelp.

"Shut up!" Kagome whispered forcefully. But Midori had already whirled around, her black jacket making a swishing sound. Upon seeing Kagome, Midori's eyes grew to the size of plates, and she took a step back.

"Kagome-chan!" Midori said, her face breaking into a smile. Ryu and Hikaru watched as Midori rushed over to Kagome, her eyes alight with excitement. "I was so worried about you!"

"You know this chick?" Ryu asked, confused. Kagome shook her head.

"...what do you mean, you don't know me?" Midori said, laughing. "It's me! Sango!"

* * *

me: I told you this chapter is weird!

Kikyo: huuuuuh? Sango? I'm confused!

me: ehehehe... it shall all become clear... in the next chapter! Please read and review!


	8. And You Are?

Ch. 8

me: thanks everyone for reading my stories! Please R&R this chapter!

"You.... you don't remember me?" Midori's voice faltered, and she took a step away from Kagome, who bit her lip.

"Um.... sort of...." Kagome said quietly. The Sango she knew had died thousands of years ago. So how could...?

"Heyy, Midori-chan!" Ryu winked at the tall girl, and pulled a blushing Hikaru from his perch on the bed. "Meet the newbie: Hikaru-kun!"

"I..." Midori seemed flustered. "Uh... hi?"

"Pleased to meet you, Fujishima-san." Hikaru answered, not looking at her. She squinted at him as though he was someone she recognized, then shrugged and turned back to Kagome.

"Listen... do you want to take a walk or something? Maybe?" Midori asked, inclining her head toward the door. Ryu snorted.

"Yeah, like they're really gonna let you out of this room after what you just pulled."

"Shut up!" Midori whirled on Ryu, narrowing her eyes. "I'm trying to talk to someone, here!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh..." Ryu muttered. He turned and returned to his bed, assuming the same position he had been in only a few minutes ago. Kagome suppressed a giggle. It was nice to see someone ordering Ryu around, for a change.

"Anyways..." Midori grabbed Kagome by the sleeve and jerked her to the corner, the farthest she could possibly get from the boys.

"Listen to me: I could be wrong here, but if you are Kagome, then I think I might know you." Midori winced upon hearing her own words. "Wow, that sounds insane. But seriously." She grabbed Kagome's shoulder and shook her slightly. "I was really pissed off when they dumped me here, so I gave them quite a difficult time, which resulted in me being thrown into what they call shock therapy. That's how they get you to behave in here, according to Nayamo. Anyways, when they shocked me, I felt all these memories coming back, and...."

"And I was in some of them?" Kagome asked, her dark eyes confused.

"Get this: you were in almost all of them; you, some guy with white hair and cat ears-"

"Dog ears." Kagome corrected automatically.

"All right, dog ears. Plus, some weird monk with a hole in his hand. Look, I know I sound insane, but it was like all these memories had been locked inside, and the shock was tearing them out. As the shock went on, I remembered names, places, and events, even things like my kid brother killing an entire village. It was just.... whoa." Midori laughed. "Then, when I came back in here, I saw you... do you believe me?"

Kagome could barely contain her excitement. "Yes!" This was almost too good to be true. In fact....

_How could this be true? Sango is... she is...._

__"This is just really weird." Kagome said, frowning. "I mean, it's just way too good to be true..."

Midori smirked. "You think Naraku did something to me?"

"Sort of..." Kagome shrugged. "It's just too easy."

"Hey, you're the reincarnation of Kikyo; is it that hard to believe that maybe... I'm the reincarnation of Sango?"

"I don't have Kikyo's memories, though." Kagome countered.

"In a way, you do. You have the memories of the feudal era."

"Well..."

"It was probably the electricity. There's some sort of reaction that must take place when-"

"Young man! _Young man!_" A harsh voice resonated through the room, and Midori blinked. Kagome whipped around abruptly, only to see Hikaru standing at the door.

"Ryu!!" He called, his voice nervous. Kagome and Midori hurried to the door, only to see Ryu with a knife in his sweaty hand. He grinned when he saw Kagome, and winked.

"Didn't think to check the bottom pocket, didja?" He said, tauntingly. The guards eyed the knife, nervously.

"Mr. Yasuhiro! Put that down right now!"

"Hm... how 'bout _not? _Seriously, you guys need to check your patients more carefully; ya don't even have a metal detector in- Hey!!"

"I don't think you should be lecturing my guards, Yasuhiro-san." Nayamo said coldly, the knife in his large hand. Ryu bit his lip.

"While you were gloating, I came up and snagged this little trinket." Nayamo smiled and plunged the knife into his wrist. Hikaru gasped, but Kagome understood instantly.

"It was fake!" She said, horrified. No wonder no one had caught it.

"So, Yasuhiro-san... are you looking forward to your punishment?" Nayamo asked, throwing the retractable knife to one of the guards, who caught it.

A nervous look entered Ryu's eyes, but he smirked nonetheless. "Hell yeah, I'm ready."

"I wonder..." Nayamo put on a face of mock concern. "Will you still be so confident after a nice round of electricity?" And with that, he jerked Ryu away, leaving Hikaru, Kagome and Midori horrified in his midst.

"Well... that was exciting..." Midori said, trying to make a joke out of it. The humor fell flat. Hikaru pushed his glasses higher on his nose, and plunked himself back onto his cot, still not looking at Midori. Kagome sighed.

"What was he thinking, pulling a stunt like that?" Kagome asked Midori, who shrugged.

"That guy is a weirdo." Midori said, walking around the room. She stopped at a small table with a lamp on it. "Oh my freaking God..."

"What?" Kagome asked, walking over to join her friend.

"What kind of idiot puts a metal lamp with a light socket in a _mental _patient's room?" Midori laughed.

"Someone who doesn't think very much, that's for sure..." Hikaru said shyly. Midori raised an eyebrow.

"What's with that guy? It's like he's afraid of me..." Midori said quietly. Kagome nodded.

"Anyways... Midori...what you were saying before, about the electro shocks?"

__"Yeah?"

"Do you think that... maybe the others are out here, as well?" Kagome said softly. Midori cringed.

"Now that's way too easy. I betcha InuYasha and Miroku are somewhere in the States or something..."__

"True..." Kagome sighed. Midori shrugged and reached for her black backpack, pulling a stack of magazines from it.

"I don't feel like thinking about this anymore... my head hurts." She tossed a magazine at Kagome, who took it, but didn't open it. It was just too surreal. Sango, here!

_Once we get out of this crazy house, we've got to look for InuYasha, and Miroku! I could have..._

_...I could have a second chance with InuYasha... _

__Quickly, Kagome pushed that thought out of her head. Brushing her hair back into a loose ponytail, she made herself pick up the magazine and flip through it. It wasn't a big deal. Sango's reincarnation was here... it wasn't a big deal.... She eyed Midori through the corner of her eye. Now that she really looked at her, she could see the same fire that Sango always had in her eyes. Grinning, Kagome flicked through the magazine. It was nice to know that she wasn't the only one here.

Almost an hour passed, and Midori seemed to have fallen asleep. She was resting against the head of her bed, the magazine on the floor next to her. Kagome grinned and set her own magazine down.

"Hikaru? What time is it?"

"Hm? Oh, about seven thirty pm." He replied. He was almost finished with his book, and Kagome wondered vaguely what he would do after he was completely finished.

"Seven thirty.... Ryu should be back by now, shouldn't he?" Kagome said, unconcernedly.

"Yeah..." Hikaru took a dark blue bookmark from his bag and placed it between the pages of his book. "I'm beginning to think this place isn't too horrible. Our room, anyway."

"What?"

"It's kinda like a hotel room." He said, shrugging. Kagome smiled.

"Guess so. But the torture devices and insane people are a definite downside."

"You've got that right."

The large door opened, and a short man poked his head in. "It's dinner time. Nayamo-san wanted me to inform you that if you misbehave tonight, he'll be sure to have you in shock therapy by the morning."

"That's nice." Kagome said curtly. The man raised an eyebrow, and she didn't have the courage to push her luck any further. Slowly, she tapped Midori-chan on the shoulder, until she woke up.

"We've got to go to dinner, Midori-chan..." Kagome said quietly. Midori blinked twice, then pulled herself up, her hair enviably unruffled by sleep.

"'kay.." Midori stood up and brushed her long bangs to the side of her face. Kagome and Hikaru followed her to the cafeteria, Hikaru blushing the whole way. The three descended into the cafeteria, closely followed by a guard, who left as soon as the three were inside. They were quickly guided to a corner table, already occupied by Ryu, who wasn't looking at anybody.

"Ryu-kun...?" Hikaru poked his friend softly. Ryu still didn't look up, his red tipped hair covering his face.

"Stop being an idiot, Ryu!" Midori whacked him softly. Still, no result.

"Ryu?" Kagome tried. At her voice, Ryu snapped his head up. His face took on a confused look at the sight of her own.

"Dammit, wench! Do you have to follow me everywhere I go?"

Kikyo: ::eyes get huge:: wait a minute! Is he...?

me: I'm not telling!!

Kikyo: ....::goes back to looking at yaoi::

me: wow... you're really concerned about where this story's going, aren't you?


	9. The Boy With the Red Tipped Hair

Ch. 9

Disclaimer: I only own the plot; the characters are all courtesy of Takahashi-sama.

* * *

"Wench?" Kagome could feel her face burning at that familiar word. Come to think of it, where had Ryu come up with a word like that?

"Oh _hell _no!" Midori seemed to realize it just as Kagome did. She clapped a hand to her mouth and gave Kagome a wide eyed look of confusion.

"...whatever." Ryu went back to staring at his plate; he hadn't touched even his fork. Hikaru shrugged and pulled out the chair next to Ryu and sat down heavily.

"Fujishima-san, Kagome-chan, please sit down." He said, smiling. Hikaru was completely oblivious to what was going on. Kagome obeyed and sat down next to Hikaru, but Midori remained standing, an amused grin spreading over her face.

"Heyyy, InuYasha-kun, what's up?" She asked, giving Kagome a wink.

"Don't talk to me!" Ryu yelled, causing the guard at the table next to him to look up, a nervous look on his burly face.

"Look, this guy just -and I mean just- got out of therapy. Don't blame him if he's not up to standards. Geez..." The guard went back to his meal.

"Okay, okay. Just thought I'd be friendly..." Midori snorted and took a place next to Kagome. The four ate in complete silence. Ryu opened his mouth once, but shut it abruptly when he saw Kagome looking at him.

* * *

"Ryu's a bit touchy, hm?" Midori commented upon returning to the room. The red haired boy was helping clean up the cafeteria, as punishment for the knife trick he had pulled earlier.

"He's probably still hurting a little..." Kagome said, shrugging. She was beginning to think the whole 'wench' thing was a coincidence.

"It's not... not really as bad as you'd think. I mean at first I thought I would die, but once the memories starting coming back, I could hardly feel the shocks. All I could feel was the compassion of killing Naraku, and the excitement of fighting... you know, stuff like that.." Midori arched an eyebrow. "Now that I think about it, if Ryu was just a normal guy, it'd probably hurt tons more. He wouldn't have memories to block it out." She shrugged and flopped onto her bed. "It'd be nice if he was InuYasha, though. Don't ya think?"

"...not really."

"Don't kid yourself, Kagome-chan. I may be just starting with all this feudal stuff, but some of those memories I got... oh! There was this one of me and that monk guy sitting behind a bush with this fox thing, and we were listening to you and InuYasha talk to each other." Midori grinned. "It was so cute!"

"You and Miroku used to listen to us?!" Kagome said, half incredulous, half amused.

"From what I saw, it was a normal thing. You were telling InuYasha how you wanted him to be... like, a half-demon, and he kept saying that he had to become full-demon... or something like that." Midori squinched her eyes shut in concentration. "Yeah. And then you said you liked him like he was, and he made this funny snorting sound."

"Feh?"

"That's it!" Midori yelped, laughing hysterically. Kagome cracked a smile, trying not to think of all the bittersweet memories that came with InuYasha. It was incredibly nice to have someone to joke around with that was in her own, modern time. The two girls sat in the corner, discussing random things that came into their heads, while Hikaru immersed himself in a new book: _The Rise and Fall of the Roman Empire. _

__"You've got a thing for reading, don't you..." Midori asked, grinning at Hikaru. He shrugged.

"I find books a good place to get away from the real world." He said quietly. Midori cast a strange look at him, which caused him to wince and retreat back into his book. She opened her mouth, no doubt to unleash a sarcastic comment, when Ryu came strolling into the room. Hikaru's eyes snapped back up from the text. "Ryu-kun!"

"Hey.... Hikaru-kun...." Ryu made his way over to his bed and sat down onto it, shutting his eyes and sighing heavily. Kagome looked him over with a pitying expression on her face.

"Ryu... are you all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you seem a little..." Kagome bit her lip.

"Pissy!" Midori cut in, her eyes sparkling maliciously. Kagome grabbed her friend by the sleeve of her black shirt.

"Are you trying to piss him off?" Kagome whispered urgently. Midori nodded.

"Yep! I figure if he is InuYasha, a certain amount of taunting will make him slip again, like he did with the wench thing." Midori grinned. Kagome saw the sense in her friend's idea.

"Pissy?" Ryu snorted. "You've got an extensive vocabulary..."

Midori smirked. "This coming from the guy who's hair's longer than mine?"

Ryu's eyes flamed. "Is it your business how I decide to do my hair?"

"It is when it looks like _that_..."

"What is that supposed to mean??" Ryu yelled, standing up angrily. Hikaru winced and stared at Kagome nervously, who shrugged.

"What it means, Ryu-_chan, _is that I think you're someone else."

Ryu flinched. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I think you are...."

"Are who?"

"InuYasha, perhaps?" Midori said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"...who the hell is that?"

"You should know... seeing as he's you!"

"Midori-chan... stop it... you're just making him mad..." Kagome said softly, glancing at Ryu's flushed and angry face. "Why don't we just sit down over-"

-SMACK- A harsh sound filled the room, and Kagome turned back to Ryu, who had his hand forcefully down on the hard bed. He smirked. "Looks like it's not as powerful anymore.... thank God..."

"What...?" Kagome frowned. "What do you mean 'it'?"

"I mean that damn curse with the damn prayer beads that Kaede-"

"Kaede?" Midori said triumphantly. "Now, who is Kaede, Ryu-kun?"

Ryu's eyes grew huge. Kagome bit her lip hard, tasting the blood. He was here, InuYasha. It had to be him; how else would he know about Kaede and the prayer beads? Right here in front of her, was the dog-demon she thought she had lost forever. Was it even possible? She would have never hoped for a coincidence this big, but here it was, right in front of her, with red-tipped hair and flaming eyes. Then and there, she made a strict decision: this time, she wouldn't let him go.

_I'll stay with him this time.... this time, it will be a happy ending..._


	10. Where Do the Lies End?

Ch. 10

me: I'm going to start answering reviewers questions!

DarklessVasion: Midori isn't necessarily 'perky' but more... hidden, like Sango was. She uses humor and sarcasm to keep people from getting close to her, and she tries to make herself look tougher than she actually is, much like the 'other' Sango. XD She isn't going to let herself think about anything like that, lest she look weak to the others. The thing that I was going for is the fact that, while Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, the two are polar opposites. Granted, Kagome didn't have Kikyo's memories... but such is the beauty of fanfiction, ne?

Boom CANADA: Okay, okay, the chapter's up!

Captured Moon: guys in fruity purple dresses... Great mental pictures!

Inu-Babe666: Thanks!

Inu Faceness: No, his hand isn't really forced down... more like he's being pulled to the floor, but Ryu had a reflex to slam his hand down on the bed before his face hit the floor. It's basically a condensed version of osuwari... XDDD

Danno123: Of course!

* * *

"InuYasha? I'm sorry, Fujishima-san, but that is quite absurd..." Hikaru said softly, brushing his blue-black hair off his face. "InuYasha is a legendary demon who resided in the feudal era of Japan. At least, according to my book."

"Half demon..." Ryu said, arching an eyebrow. Midori snorted. Hikaru shrugged and returned to his book.

"So... you are InuYasha.... really?" Kagome asked quietly. Ryu cocked his head.

"I dunno... maybe?"

"Make that; yes, definitely." Countered Midori. "The whole 'sit' thing was just way too obvious." Kagome sat down heavily on her bed, resting her head in her arms. Midori was at her side in an instant. "Kagome-chan... is something wrong?"

"I could handle you, Sango... but to have InuYasha here... it's just not... right?" Kagome questioned, resting her head against a pillow. Ryu smirked.

"Is it too much for you to comprehend?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"And if I am?"

"Well... then..." Kagome's face flamed. "Just shut up, Ryu!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh..." Ryu sat back down onto his bed and moved his backpack up to his lap. After five minutes of awkward silence, he made a strange noise. "Hikaru-kun..."

"Yes?" Hikaru glanced up from his book.

"Uh... n-nothing..." Ryu cast a meaningful look at Kagome and Midori. "Look, I have to go help the kitchen get ready for breakfast tomorrow... do you guys want to come?"

"Why would we want to-"

"Sure, we'll come..." Midori interrupted Kagome with a quick wave of her hand. "C'mon Kagome-chan, let's go."

"But.. I don't..."

"Come ON!" Midori grabbed Kagome by the collar of her shirt and jerked her into the hall, Ryu following close behind. "I think Ryu has got some stuff to tell us."

"Well then..." Kagome said softly. "Go right ahead." The three began their trek to the kitchen.

"I'm not gonna waste my time telling you about all the memories I remembered..." Ryu said, a slight blush creeping onto his face. Midori grinned slyly.

"But what I will tell you," Ryu continued. "Is that I think I know who Miroku is..."

Midori's grin slid right off. "Houshi-sama?? Are you serious??" Kagome saw her friend turn white.

"Let's put it this way..." Ryu stopped short and pointed back to their room. "Room seventeen, right? Kagome was in room seventeen, Sango was in room seventeen and so was I. There's one more person in room seventeen... is there any reason we should believe he's not Miroku?"

"Ugh!!" Midori took a step back. "That _nerd _couldn't be Miroku if he tried!"

Kagome laughed in spite of herself. "Ah, come on Midori-chan..."

"Seriously though... I could see Ryu being InuYasha, but there is no way that bookworm could ever be Miroku..."

"Heh..." Ryu opened his mouth to say more, but a dark figure emerged from room twelve and stopped the three in their tracks.

"What are you three doing at this time of night?" Nayamo asked, his eyes aflame. "You should be in your rooms! I told Katsuya to lock the doors, dammit!!"

"Well... I...." Ryu stuttered. Kagome took one look at his face and realized the statement about having to help in the kitchens was a lie.

"Go back into your rooms, and stay there this time! For God's sake, do you want to end up in therapy??"

"Nayamo-san... what's wrong?" Katsuya emerged from the room next door, a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong is the fact that I told you to lock room seventeen, and you didn't! Tell me, Katsuya, why is it that every other room is locked?! Are you really that stupid??"

"No..." Katsuya cast a furtive glance at Kagome, who stepped back in surprise.

"Then why the hell didn't you?! Goddammit Katsuya, if you weren't my daughter, I would murder you! Keep acting like this and I just might! Didn't that shock therapy session I gave you last week do anything for your tiny little brain?" Nayamo cursed under his breath.

"You gave Katsuya-san shock therapy?" Midori asked, repulsed. "Your own daughter?"

"Blood means nothing. I don't give a damn as long as she keeps this place running!"

"Nayamo-san... I'll put these patients back in their rooms right away... please don't trouble yourself..." A sickly sweet grin spread over Katsuya's face, and she grabbed Ryu by the arm. "Get your ass moving!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'..." Ryu muttered, jerking his arm away. The four walked back to room seventeen in defeated silence. When they reached the room, Katsuya opened the door and roughly pushed Midori and Ryu in, much to their distaste. She shut the door and looked at Kagome.

"So, you're Kagome-san?" She said quietly. Kagome nodded.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because..." Katsuya pushed her bangs out of her face. "Ah, I don't know. But I'm guessing..."

"Guessing what?"

"Nayamo's practically a mastermind at this sort of thing. He's had a lot of glitches in his electroshock therapies... but he never got fully shocked, just tiny sparks. But it was enough..." Katsuya said meaningfully.

"Enough for what??" Kagome could hear Ryu and Midori yelling at each other inside the room.

"Enough to make him remember... small things..." She narrowed her eyes. "Come now, you aren't that stupid, are you? You, Midori, Ryu _and _Hikaru, all in the same room? Any fool could see..."

"See _what?_"

Katsuya sighed. "You don't get it... I don't want to say this plainly for you... it could wind me up in a lot of trouble...let's put it this way, Kagome-chan... who do you know who would be out to get you?"

"No one... I'm not in a gang or anything, if that's what you're playing at..."

"Of course not, you moron! Think... feudalism?"

"What the hell!" Kagome shrieked loudly. Ryu and Midori stopped their arguing at the sound of her voice.

"Ah... seems I've hit the jackpot..." Katsuya smirked. "I'm not on your side. Don't even think about it. I support Nayamo-san all the way. Well... most of the way...maybe, half the way... one fourth of the way... heh. Anyways, it's something to think about, hm? There's myself, who has been in shock therapy once, there's Alisa, who has never been in at all, and there's Nayamo, with minor glitches. Three people. Come now, you aren't truly that stupid?"

"Katsuya... why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'd like to see this place shut down." Katsuya's eyes filled with sadness. "Did you know that we live here? Me, Nayamo and Alisa? I'm only a few years older than you and I live in an mental house. Can you imagine how that feels? Most kids wake up to the sound of an alarm clock? I wake up to the sound of screaming. Oh yes, that's the first thing I want to hear in the morning."

Kagome shut her eyes tightly and dropped to her knees. Katsuya observed her with mild concern. "What's wrong now?"

"I can't handle all this! You were all dead! I can't handle this!! You're telling me Naraku is out there, somewhere, and-"

"Have you not been listening to me at all?!" Katsuya's voice teemed with rage. "Naraku isn't 'out there' he's here! In here!! Naraku is Nayamo, you little dumbass! Get your act together! Do I have to spell all this out for you? Did you not _notice _Alisa's hair color? Hello, it's _white! _Is that familiar to you, hm?? White hair! Lives in here with her _sister?_ If I knew you were this stupid, I wouldn't have spent all my past life trying to come up with plans to kill you!" Katsuya fell silent after her outburst, and Ryu could be heard yelling at Hikaru, who was, surprisingly, yelling back.

"That's a nice thought." Kagome said dryly. She picked herself up from the floor and shakily rested her hand on the knob.

"Well, good night!" Katsuya said sarcastically. "Turn over a new leaf and think about this, 'kay?"

"... all right..."

Katsuya turned to go down the hall, her long braid swishing as she walked. Kagome began to turn the door handle, then as a last resort, turned and yelled one name down the hall.

"Kagura?"

Katsuya whirled around in fear. When she realized it was Kagome calling her name, she relaxed, shrugged, and went on her way, a smile playing faintly on her lips. Kagome smiled as well and turned the knob. As she did so, a crash and a sound much like an electric shortage sounded out. Midori's screams followed it. Kagome's eyes widened. She had never heard Midori scream this much, so loudly. Midori's voice came again, a slightly hysterical note to it.

"Oh my God! Ryu, you jackass! You killed Hikaru!!!"


	11. And Where Does the Truth Begin?

Ch. 11

SadEyed Tenshi and Jacky: It's supposed to be confusing. ::smiles evily::

Darkless Vassion: Yeah, you could call it revenge. Hey, Naraku is Naraku; he probably would have just as well done it out of pure spite. Nayamo doesn't remember all about his past life, but he felt naturally cold to Kagome, Hikaru, Midori and Ryu, and he knew that he needed to... do... something.

Inu-Babe666: Thank you very much! I've noticed you've read all of my stories, and I just wanted to say thanks so much!! I would put a smiley here, but it comes out weird when I post. Hehehe.

neko hanyou-ember dione: lol! You leave very interesting reviews, na no da.

* * *

Kagome surveyed the scene in front of her with immense horror. Hikaru Kimihiro was lying on the floor, his eyes closed and his hair standing up from electricity. His wire framed glasses lay broken on the floor next to...

_The electrical socket..._

"What the hell were you thinking!!" Midori rushed over to Hikaru's side.

"What happened...?" Kagome asked, confused. Ryu rolled his eyes.

"I told the guy that he needed to stop being such a wimp and go get shocked..." Ryu said, shrugging. "Hikaru totally flipped out and started yelling about how he 'didn't intend to risk his life by misbehaving in this place'. I nicely told him that if he didn't go get in trouble, I'd get in trouble for him. And then he got really mad..." Ryu smirked. "He started yelling and I yelled back, of course. He got up and started toward the door, and I grabbed him by the collar and shook him a bit. His glasses shifted, and I knocked him, gently... well, pretty gently....against the wall. Of course, his glasses were all strange, and the end of one accidentally fit into one of the sockets... with a bit of help from my foot!" Ryu looked proud of himself. "And then he flew halfway across the room, and Midori started screaming... you can take it from there."

"He's not breathing, asshole!" Midori screamed, pressing her hand into Hikaru's right wrist.

"Oh my God... oh my God..." Kagome slumped to the floor. "I can't handle all this... Kagura... Hikaru... this is...."

"Kagura? Who's Kagura? You found her?" Ryu snapped to attention. "Is it that white-haired chick?"

Kagome sighed. "We need to go get Nayamo-san. Midori-chan... don't panic..."

"I'm way beyond panicking, here!!"

"He might be okay... he might be okay... seriously..." Kagome tried to get up, but her knees gave out, and she slumped back down. "Dammit... I can't handle this..."

"Am I the only one who's not nervous about this? The dude is fine!" Ryu grinned and strolled casually over to the bathroom. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Asshole..." Midori muttered, as the door shut behind him.

"I heard that, Midori-chan!" He yelled back playfully. Midori growled angrily, and felt for Hikaru's pulse again. After two minutes of silence, she gave up and sat back onto her heels. Kagome pushed her black bangs back, and started toward the door.

"Wait..." Midori grabbed onto Kagome's sleeve. "Getting Nayamo could be the worst possible thing to do right now..."

"But Hikaru's not... "

"If he doesn't come around in five more minutes, then I'll go get Nayamo. But just wait for a bit longer..."

"...fine." Kagome sat down heavily on her bed, casting nervous glances at Hikaru and Midori, who was holding onto Hikaru's hand and patting it gently. The sound of water running came from the bathroom, and Ryu emerged, a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Ugh. That dude hasn't-" He paused to swallow some toothpaste. "Hasn't woken up yet?"

"Why do you care? You're the one that did it, Ryu-_chan_..."

"If you're going to hold a grudge..." He let his voice trail off and padded back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. Midori waited until the bathroom door shut, and then she checked his pulse again.

"Damn. Okay, Kagome-chan, go get Nayamo, please? I still can't- WHAT THE HELL??" Midori jumped up and away from Hikaru, her face flushed and her eyes wide.

"Midori? Midori, what is it??" Kagome asked, rushing over to her friend.

"I felt..."

"Did you feel his heartbeat? Is he alive?"

"Hey, what's wrong? Did you girls see a bug?" Ryu's voice echoed in the room, and Midori turned to him, her eyes flaming.

"No, we did not see a bug, but I felt-"

"Sorry about that!" Hikaru's voice came again, but he didn't sound quite the same. His voice was clear now, and not as soft as before.

Ryu coughed. "Told you guys he wasn't dead."

"They thought I was dead?" Hikaru sat up and retrieved his glasses from their spot beside the door. He fit them back onto his nose, letting them dangle precariously on the tip. "Midori-chan, you weren't feeling in the right place..." He pulled back his long sleeved shirt. "You've gotta press right here." He pointed to the piece of skin right below his wrist, above his watch.

"So, you faked it? To feel up on me?" Midori's voice cracked with rage, and Hikaru's eyes grew nervous as she stalked closer to him.

"'Feel up' is a really negative term... it's more like..." He trailed off as Midori got about three inches away from him. She smirked slightly, then slapped Hikaru across the face with all her might.

"Now was that necessary?" He asked, wincing.

"Yes! You scared the shit out of me!" She said angrily. He grinned.

"Sorry! I was just... exploring?"

"Now that is the worst possible thing you could say right now." Ryu commented, sauntering over to stand next to Kagome. "And trust me, I know a lot of bad things to say."

"You seem like the kind of person who would know that sort of stuff." Kagome said dryly.

"Exploring? _Exploring?_ What kind of- how do you-" Midori stumbled over her words. Hikaru smiled.

"Don't worry, Sango-chan! I'm not a bad guy, really!"

"....You're Miroku." She said, stupidly, her eyes growing wide and her face turning pink.

"As far as I know, that's his name! Er... my name?" He shrugged. "I think I got more electricity than both of you... thanks to InuYasha over there..."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me or something?" Ryu asked lazily. Kagome stifled a laugh.

"What are you so happy about?" Midori asked, smiling. Kagome shrugged.

"Just glad to have you... back? God, this feels like a dream!"

"It is a dream." Ryu said smartly. "We're all actually insane and we've cooked up a feudal fairytale to get away from the death and destruction in our real lives."

"Shut up, dog boy." Midori said, smacking him on the back of the head. "You and your pessimism is starting to get to me."

"Feh!" Ryu went back to his bed and pulled his black backpack onto his knees. "Like I care if we're all here. I mean, what should we do? Answer: there's nothing to do. After this week is over, and we only have three days left anyways, we'll all go back to our normal lives. Midori goes back to being an athletic superstar, Hikaru to being a shy bookworm, and Kagome to being a popular chick at Sorai High. And I'll go back to my highschool, and we'll forget about all this in like, two years."

"I sure won't." Midori said confidently.

"Yeah, me neither..." Added Hikaru.

"Hm. Say what you will..." Ryu shrugged and unzipped his backpack. His grey wallet fell from the top pocket, and Hikaru scooped it up. He glanced at the picture in the front, and his eyes widened.

"How on earth do you have a picture of Kagome in your wallet if you just met her?" He asked, showing Midori the picture. Ryu's face flamed.

"That's not Kagome! Her name's Shinjitsu... she's my... uh.. girlfriend..."

"Kikyo!" Hikaru said, amazed. Kagome and Ryu frowned.

"Yeah right! I don't look a thing like her!" Kagome snatched the picture from Hikaru and looked at it.

"Kagome's right; Shinji and her are about as opposite as night and day!" Ryu said angrily.

"More like as opposite as night and later that same night." Midori cracked, laughing. "They could be twins!"

"Whatever you say, Ryu, I still think that chick could pass for Kag's twin... therefore, she's gotta be Kikyo! That kind of coincidence would be dumb to ignore..."

"Can we drop this?" Kagome asked, shaking. She passed the wallet back to Ryu, who took it gratefully and returned it to his pack.

_Dammit... half of my soul returned to Kikyo's body... that must be the soul that Shinjitsu-san possesses... I thought I could have him all to myself... but Kikyo... she got to him already. Like always._

__"So, what should we do?" Hikaru asked. Kagome was pleased to see that he did not press more on the Shinjitsu/Ryu matter.

"You mean about the situation that is our own, currently?" Midori asked, her eyes locked on her hair as pulled at a large tangle.

"Hello! We're all back for a reason! I say we kill Naraku! Who's with me?" Ryu asked confidently. Midori rolled her eyes.

"Random killing sprees? In the feudal era that didn't matter much, but today it could land you in jail."

"I know that! I'm not an idiot!"

"Are you positive? Because you sure seem like one..." Midori yanked the tangle out of her hair, letting out a soft whimper as she did so. She pulled her thick hair back into a loose ponytail and pulled out some strands around her face. "I just want to kill that bastard for what he did to Kohaku... I don't think Kohaku got reincarnated... or if he did, he's not in Japan."

"It's safe to assume that Naraku is Nayamo..." Hikaru said, shrugging. "And Katsuya is Kagura and Alisa is Kanna. But if-"

A loud thunderclap interrupted Hikaru. He flinched at the sound. "Damn. Electrical storm." He muttered, checking his watch for the time. "Holy.. It's already 3 AM."

"Really?" Kagome's dark eyes widened as she checked the wall clock, which read 3:02. "I guess... we should get some rest?"

"But don't we want to find a current goal?"

"I still vote for murdering him." Ryu said, shrugging. Kagome laughed softly.

"I vote for finding a way to get out of here, as soon as possible. Because if he realizes who he is, and who we are, we could be in serious trouble." Hikaru ventured. The other three nodded. A sudden electrical tremble sounded through the halls, and the large lamp in the corner went out.

"Seems like the power died..." Midori noted.

"Or someone cut off the power?" Ryu ventured.

A scream ripped into the air, and all four flinched. The scream went on and on for what seemed like an eternity, until it wavered and stopped. Two minutes after the screaming ended, the lights returned to their natural state.

"Okay... that was... weird?" Midori frowned at the doorway.

"What the..." Kagome felt dizzy from all the new surprises.

_Miroku_

_Kagura_

_Naraku...no.. Nayamo? Or was it Naraku?_

_Alisa was... Kagura or Katsuya?_

_But who was... InuYasha?_

_And who was screaming? Was that Miroku? Sango, maybe?_

__The screaming, the names, the threats and all else whirled around in Kagome's mind. She leaned on the edge of the bed, her eyes glazed over and she fell silently toward the floor. The last thing she saw was a pair of arms reaching out to catch her, before everything turned black.

* * *


	12. Apathy

Ch. 12

Darkless Vassion: Ryu's (his full name is Ryuichi, but he hates his real name) sensitive side is still there, but as you said, he's being captive, and that's NOT a good thing to do to Ryu. So forgive him if he's a little pissed off.... ::pats him:: the epilogue (I've already written it! I'm such an idiot! ) shows a lot of the old InuYasha... I think so, anyway.

Inu-Babe666: Thank you so much!!

Captured Moon: Kagura's one of my favorite characters, too. She's just... interesting.... ::smiles::

Boom CANADA: don't jump to conclusions, Rena-chan...

* * *

Sounds... soft sounds... a soft voice humming a familiar song... it was all so comforting. Kagome almost didn't want to open her eyes, to have to see the room that was not her own, the faces that were not her family's...

Pages rustled, and the humming stopped, slowly. A heavy sigh was drawn from the person in the bed next to her, and against her will, Kagome's eyes opened.

"Ah! You're awake!" Midori's voice entered Kagome's ears, and she sat up quickly. A small ray of sunlight drew on Hikaru's chest, as it rose and fell. Him and Ryu lay comatose on their separate beds, Hikaru snoring softly. Hikaru's book of feudalism was perched on Midori's knees.

"How long was I out... what happened?"

"You fainted!" Midori said, laughing. "And Ryu caught you right before you face planted into the ground." She tapped a socked foot on the tile. "That would have been painful, to say the least."

"Yeah..." Kagome felt her usually soft hair, only to find it was dry and tangled. Mumbling, she reached in her bag for her yellow comb and ruthlessly yanked a few tangles out, Midori watching her with mild amusement. Kagome quickly pulled her hair into a loose braid and stared listlessly at Ryu.

"Breakfast is due in about ten minutes... and there's another thunderstorm scheduled for tonight..." Midori stuck out her tongue childishly and set off to the bathroom. Kagome continued staring at Ryu, who stirred quietly. On an impulse, Kagome picked up one of Midori's pure white socks and tossed it at Ryu's sleeping form.

It missed.

She chose another sock and threw it at him again, this time hitting him on the nose. He sat up quickly, letting loose such a noise of surprise and anger that it awakened Hikaru as well.

"What the hell did you do that for??" He asked sleepily, his voice not regaining its usual sneer, this early in the morning. Kagome shrugged.

"Felt like it." She answered simply. Hikaru snorted and walked toward the bathroom. He was greeted by Midori's shrieks, upon opening the door, and he shut it quickly.

"I had no idea she was changing!" He said, laughing. Ryu laughed too, and Kagome even had to smile a little. One of Midori's shoes flew through the air and landed squarely on Hikaru's back.

"That's what you get for doing such a nasty thing, you perv!!" Midori yelled, coming out of the bathroom, her face red.

"It was worth the pain!" He countered, grinning. She glared at him, and the door opened. A tall man with gray hair stood in the doorway, his eyes downcast.

"Nayamo-san would like all his patients to report to the hall before breakfast. He has a tragic announcement to make..." The man beckoned for the four to follow him, and they did, Ryu still in his rumpled clothes from yesterday.

* * *

Nayamo stood in the center of the hall, his face contorted into an unreadable expression. He sighed heavily, and stepped onto a podium, clearing his throat. Everyone fell silent, and he smiled complacently.

"Last night, there was an electric storm, as you all know." He began, straightening his tie and blinking slowly. "My daughter, Katsuya, was cleaning the electric chair, when it turned on, accidentally, and shocked her, fatally wounding her. She died early this morning." His voice had a general tone that clearly said that he could care less that his eldest daughter was dead.

"....oh my God..." Kagome felt dizzy once again, and she wavered back, her eyes hazing. Midori grabbed her by the hand, and squeezed it tightly. Kagome looked up, to see her friend's face contorted with rage.

"That bastard doesn't even care that his own daughter was killed by the machine he uses to torture people..." She said, her anger shining through her usually kind eyes. Kagome drew in a sharp breath.

_Is she thinking of Kohaku? Is that why she's so uptight about the matter? _Kagome bit her lip. _Midori-chan... don't do anything rash..._

"Katsuya will be buried in the northern cemetery tomorrow, after an autopsy is performed. I was advised to inform you all of this tragic accident. And I hope that-"

"You jackass." Midori's voice rang over the hall, and Hikaru's eyebrows shot up over his glasses. Nayamo turned calmly to the young girl, and smiled again.

"Care to repeat that, Fujishima?"

"You are such a jackass." She pronounced clearly. "Your own daughter is dead, and you don't even care. You drive people insane with your stupid machine, and you don't even care. You ruin peoples' lives, and _still, _you don't _care!!_ Your other daughter is sitting there, behind you -you think I can't see her?- and she's crying her eyes out, because her older sister is dead, and you aren't comforting her one single _bit._ You're the one who should be in the electric chair; you're the one who should be dead right now."

Alisa looked up when she was mentioned, her red eyes shining with tears. A small wallet sized picture was exposed in her hands, and Kagome felt she knew who the picture was of.

"I should be dead? Fujishima-" Nayamo sighed and rubbed his temples. "You think that you can say that kind of stuff to me and not be punished? Think again." He glared at Midori. "As if one time wasn't enough... you're scheduled for shock therapy tonight at six."

Kagome saw Midori's hand tighten into a fist, which started to shake. Midori took a deep breath and swallowed hard, her form shaking violently. Kagome knew she was trying to think of a sharp remark to show how unafraid she was, but none came. A rasping sound escaped from her throat, and Nayamo laughed dryly.

"Think before you act." He quoted, shrugging. "Alisa, let's go." He roughly shook his daughter by the shoulder, and with a soft whimper, she stood and followed him from the podium, out the back door.

"Nice going, Midori!" Ryu said angrily. "You just got yourself checked into another round of shock therapy!" Rolling his eyes, he turned to Hikaru, who was clearly concentrating hard on whatever was in his arms. "Hel-lo, Hikaru?? Your little girlfriend just got sentenced to shock therapy, and you're zoning out?"

"Not zoning out..." Hikaru showed Ryu a small book. The only word Kagome could read from her position was 'electricity'. "I was reading up on electric waves."

"Brought a book to breakfast... what happened to Miroku?" Midori cracked, her voice shaking.

"Do you _want _me to grope you?" Hikaru retorted, grinning. "No, but seriously, I figured out something last night, while Kagome was sleeping. I was wondering why on earth being electrocuted caused us to remember all these memories. And then I figured, if there was a way to uncap them, there had to be a way to _re-_cap them."

"Are you saying you don't want to remember this stuff anymore?" Kagome asked, puzzled.

"On the contrary! I want to make sure it never goes away!" Hikaru smiled. "I learned that I was a monk with a hot girlfriend in feudal Japan... what's not to like? But that's not the point-" He said quickly, as Midori's face flushed. "The point is, Midori, that I think you'll lose all the memories of being Sango, tonight."

"What?" Midori raised an eyebrow. "Why would that happen?"

"Actions and reactions. Didn't you ever pay attention in science? 'For every action, there is an equal but opposite reaction'. The opposite reaction is being shocked _while _Sango's memories are intact. By the time you come back from therapy, I'm guessing you won't remember anything about feudal Japan."

"That would be terrible!" Kagome said, nervously. Midori bit her lip.

"Yeah, it would. And Hikaru, the only way to regain the memories..."

"Would be to get shocked again." Finished Ryu. "I get it." He stared out the window at the end of the hall. Dark clouds spread over the gray sky, and he sighed.

"That sucks." Midori said pointedly.

"Yes it does..." Kagome agreed, sighing. Hikaru shrugged.

"I might be wrong... you never know..." He grinned sheepishly. "It has happened, you know. But I guess we'll know tonight, hm?"

"Y-yeah..." Midori's voice broke nervously, and her face flushed even more. Kagome put her arm around her.

"Well then, tonight's the perfect time to break out of here." Ryu said, changing the subject upon seeing Midori's flushed and scared face. "We don't even have to check if the theory is right or not, because we won't be around. Right?" He glared confidently at the others.

"R-right..." Kagome answered, her voice light.

_I have this terrible feeling... why do I not think that breaking out will be as easy as Ryu says? We've got Hikaru, who's some genius, and Ryu's probably got some sort of weapon in his bag. But... this doesn't seem right. At all. _

She stared out the window. More clouds gathered, and the lights flickered on and off. Most of the other patients didn't even seem to notice, their tired heads bent over their food. A young girl looked up, her eyes alight with terror.

_Not right at all..._

_But...I suppose we'll know...tonight._

* * *

_Please read and review!!_


	13. Steps

Ch. 13

Me: no reviews for the last chapter? I feel so loved... ::cries:: just kidding.... but seriously, was it that bad? O.O

* * *

Clouds. Light clouds and dark clouds, framing the small pieces of gray sky that were still visible to Kagome's eyes. Scowling, she let herself fall back onto her bed. She took her eyes off the near-evening sky long enough to glance at Midori, who had been immersed in her notebook since they had come back from lunch. Kagome stared at Midori's hand, sketching...something that she could not see, then glanced over at the two guys, both sitting on the same bed, poring over electricity books Hikaru had bought from a second-hand store. 

It sucked, quite frankly. She was feeling so useless; Midori was probably drawing a map on how to get out of this hellhole, as Ryu called it. The guys were no doubt reading about the action/reaction theory that Hikaru had brought up this morning. So what could she do?

"Hey Kag-chan, come take a look at this." Not removing her eyes from the page, Midori beckoned her friend to come see the picture she had drawn. On the page, drawn so realistically, Kagome almost felt she was looking at a photograph, was a stunning picture of Sango and herself, both with their weapons, the oversized boomerang and bow. Kirara sat, eyes closed, on Sango's lap, while Miroku and InuYasha argued in the background, a comic sweatdrop over Miroku's head, an anger mark over InuYasha's. The well was decorated with vines, and Kagome's yellow backpack was slung over the side.

"Midori, this is amazing!" Kagome exclaimed, taking the picture gently from her friends hands to get a better look at it. Sheepishly, Midori smiled and lay her pencil down on the bed.

"It's just a sketch..." She said, embarrassed. "Did I get the costumes right?"

"More or less..." Kagome said, truthfully. InuYasha's costume was missing a few things, and Miroku's staff was drawn more like a character from an RP game, rather than a traditional monk's. But overall... it was amazing. "I had no idea you could draw like this!"

"Yeah... I never really show anyone my work, but I figured it was now or never..." She shrugged. "Every year, the only time I saw my parents were Sundays and holidays. Well, I guess I'm exaggerating, but still... anyways, for Christmas, they never knew what to get me, since they were never around, so my dad always brought me notebooks from his work, and my mom gave me new school supplies, like paper and pencils and such. At first, I was so angry they didn't know anything about me, that I threw away the items, or ignored them. But about three years ago, I started drawing in the notebooks, and I've been hooked ever since." She smiled. "Kinda a blessing in disguise, hm?"

"I'll say..." Kagome said, handing the picture back to Midori. Midori folded her arms, not taking it.

"You can have it." She said, smiling.

"What? No, I couldn't!!" Kagome said, horrified. "This picture is so great... you've got to keep it!"

"Nah. I can always draw another one, if I feel like it."

Kagome flushed. "Wow! Thank you so much!" And because that seemed like it needed a sort of follow up, she hugged her friend.

"Hate to spoil the moment, but if you guys could cut the mushy stuff and come over here, we've got to show you something..." Ryu said, rolling his eyes at the two girls.

"Shut up!" Midori said, instantly regaining her tough status. Ryu raised an eyebrow at her, but fell silent.

"Ugh. Anyways..." Ryu beckoned the two over to where he and Hikaru sat. "We need to formulate our plan for escaping, and I'd rather not yell across the room, if you two don't mind."

"We don't." Kagome said, smiling. Ryu flushed and turned away from her.

"Okay. Well, the nearest escape route is, obviously, out the front door. The ideal way to escape would be to steal some worker's clothes, but that's way too.... comic book, wouldn't you say?" Hikaru joked.

"And way too hard." Ryu pointed out.

"Yeah. But then, I realized," Hikaru paused and pointed toward the ceiling. "There's ventilator shafts in every room. If we could stack some stuff and make a bit of a tower, we could hoist the shortest person - that'd be you, Kagome - up to the shaft, and then you could help the rest of us get up there."

"That's... way too complicated." Midori commented, shaking her head.

"Maybe so, but it's all we've got." Hikaru countered.

"Look, all we'd have to do is stack the chair," Ryu pointed to the single chair in the corner of the room. "Atop the table, and then maybe a few of Hikaru's books and some more random crap until it's tall enough to reach the shaft. Easy enough!"

"Yeah... I guess so..." Midori checked her watch. "Four o' clock.. You guys better hurry and finish the plan; I've got an appointment in three hours, and I'd prefer to be miles away from this place by then."

"Miles? At the most, we'd get-" Ryu was interrupted by a timid knock at the door. He turned, annoyed. "What is it??"

"Alisa.... please.... let me in?" A small voice came from the other side. Midori leapt from the bed and opened the door, revealing the tiny albino girl.

"Hey, what's up?" Midori said kindly. Kagome noticed Hikaru stuffing the escape plan underneath his pillow.

"Nothing.... I just wanted to say that... it was really....great that you stood up to... my father..." She said softly. Ryu laughed.

"Stood up to? More like cussed him out!"

Hikaru tapped Ryu on the back with his textbook. "Don't be vulgar."

"Well...it was really...great to hear someone...talk...to him like that..." She finished, slowly. Kagome noticed her eyes kept moving uneasily to the door, and, even though she felt sorry for the girl, she instantly wished she'd leave.

"No problem...." Midori smiled.

Alisa turned to Ryu. "Are you...Ryuichi Yasuhiro?"

Ryu flushed. "It's Ryu. _Not _Ryuichi."

"Someone's ashamed of his full name..." Midori whispered, grinning at Ryu, who scowled back.

"Do you have... a cousin...named Takimoto Kaori?"

"Yeah, actually. He's the only cool cousin in my family of stuck-up old fools. He ran off with some chick and got married in Osaka, which royally pissed off his parents." Ryu said, smiling. Alisa did not return the smile.

"That...chick as you call her...? That was...my sister..." She said quietly. Ryu blinked.

"Taki married Katsuya??" He asked, awed. Alisa nodded.

"She was so nice, to me, to everyone. The only time she was ever mean was to people who ridiculed her, and that was...many. Including my father. When she was fourteen, and she got expelled from highschool, he....put her...in shock therapy.... she was different after that; still loving, but more...aloof and...calculated. Father didn't...like that....so he did it....again...when she got suspended. And...after that....again....when she said she was going to marry...Takimoto..."

"Wow..." Kagome breathed. "What a father..."

"Taki's gonna die when he hears the news..." Mused Ryu. "He said he loved her more than he'd loved anyone before... she must have been a great person, Alisa..."

Tiny tears welled in the red eyes of the albino. "She was! Even when-"

"Good God, are you still slouching around this place? Alisa, get over yourself and go back to my office!" A booming voice interrupted Alisa, who let out a small squeak and removed her glasses to wipe her eyes, hurriedly.

"I'm sorry...." Alisa left the room quickly, without a goodbye or even a second glance at the four others.

"Well, it's time to go, Fujishima." Nayamo said, unconcernedly. Hikaru gasped and Kagome saw his eyes dart to the pillow where the escape plan hid beneath.

"I-I need to..." Midori stuttered, her dark eyes huge.

"No excuses; you did something wrong, now you have to pay the price." He said simply. Midori took a step backward, which Nayamo saw, through his coal black eyes. Suddenly, he lunged forward and caught Midori by the arm.

"Come on!" He growled angrily, jerking her toward the door. Rage flashed in Hikaru's eyes, visible even behind his glasses.

"Don't grab her like that!" He said, narrowing his eyes in rage.

"I'll do whatever I want, Hikaru-san. Now I'd suggest keeping your mouth shut, or you'll be in therapy next." He muttered. And with that, he stormed out the door, leaving the three companions behind in a stunned rage.

"That jackass!" Hikaru smacked the wall with his fist.

"Relax..." Kagome bit her lip and stared at the door, nervously.

Hikaru screwed up his eyes in concentration, his forehead crinkling. He winced, and turned to Ryu. "The ventilator shafts...they go over the electric therapy room, right?"

Ryu shrugged and retrieved the notebook from underneath the pillow. He consulted it for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. I'd expect they do."

Kagome stared at Hikaru. "Just what are you thinking? Even if we drop in on Nayamo, do you really think he's just going to let Midori come with us and let us walk out of there? Fat chance..."

Hikaru sighed heavily. "Then we'll have to be forceful and _make_ him give us Midori."

"Somehow, I don't see that happening..." Ryu said, a pessimistic tone in his voice. Hikaru shrugged.

"Well _I'm _going. I'm not just going to leave her to get shocked by that bastard." Hikaru said calmly.

"Like I would!" Countered Ryu. "I'm going with you. Kagome?" Ryu turned to her. "You're coming, right?"

"Uh...." She looked down at the ground, her black hair framing her pale, nervous face. "Sure?"

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm going to let you get... you know, hurt or anything." Ryu said, grinning.

"Of course not!" Kagome raised her head and smiled at him. Carefully, she tucked the picture in her yellow backpack and set it on the bed. Hikaru eyed the door.

"We should probably jam the lock." He said thoughtfully. "Kagome, do you have any hair clips or pins?"

"Yeah, tons!" Kagome pulled a baggie of brown hair clips from her pack and handed the bag to Hikaru, who smiled.

"Perfect." Skillfully, he fit a bobby pin into the door and jiggled it a little. After almost ten minutes, a clicking sound emerged from the lock, and he stood. "I think I locked it... but there's not time to check for sure. Just gotta make do, I suppose." He inserted the clip back into the bag and gave it to Kagome, who tossed it on her bed. Ryu was already on the other side of the room, stacking the single, brown chair atop the table.

"We've gotta hurry." He said, glancing at Hikaru, who nodded.

"We don't want to be too late..." Hikaru said, his eyes darting nervously at the door, and at the window. The clouds were now black, and a flash of lightening made Kagome jump.

"No... we don't want to be too late...." She said softly.

_But what if we already are? What if Midori was damned the minute she stepped through those cold, stone doors? Can we do anything to help her? Can anyone? Can anyone help us? Anyone? _

The ventilator shaft creaked. Heavy rain poured down onto the mental facility, making Kagome wince and step closer to Ryu. Ryu raised an eyebrow.

But he didn't step away.

* * *

Me: hey... please, please review? 


	14. Silence

Ch. 14

Inu Faceness: Thanks for reviewing!! ::smiles::

Inu-Babe666: Wow, I love that idea of Ryu turning into InuYasha! I would use it, but I already wrote the ending... darn. Great idea, though.

Dark Firestorm: Thanks! And I love your penname! I'm changing mine pretty soon, but I'm keeping this account of course.

Lonelylulaby: Yep! Three more chapters, counting this one!

Tia: We'll see, won't we? ::smiles::

DarklessVasion: Thanks! You're a great reviewer.

I can hardly believe this is chapter fourteen already. This story is going by so quickly, yet I update so slow... Ah well. Anyways, this chapter is meant to be pretty short... it's setting up for the next chapter, which will be the last one, and then an epilogue, and then 'gasp' the end! I have two stories in progress as of now, a two part Gravitation fanfiction, which I promised my friend Kikyou that I'd post it next, and a sweet little InuYasha one. Both angst. (Um, what did you expect?) I'm really excited about the Gravitation one; my first time branching out to another anime! Wish me luck! ((Also, like I mentioned above, I'm changing my penname fairly soon, but not my account. ))

* * *

The ventilator was freezing. Absolutely freezing. Kagome, Ryu and Hikaru had been crawling along it for the past twenty minutes, or so she estimated. Her legs were cramped and sore, and her hands felt bruised from the cold metal. Kagome's long black ponytail caught on a rut in the ventilator and she let out a muffled shriek, causing Hikaru and Ryu both to flinch and make shushing noises.

"Could you be anymore loud?" Ryu asked, narrowing his eyes in her direction.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I could!" She snapped back, her eyes fiery.

"Can you two shut up?" Hikaru whispered vehemently, before turning around and continuing down the ventilator. "We're almost there, so hurry up!"

"How do you know we're almost there?" Ryu asked, cocking an eyebrow. His own long hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and Kagome had been staring at the red tips for the past twenty minutes.

"I'm guessing." Hikaru paused to push his glasses further up his nose, leaving a dust trail on the bridge of his nose.

"That's real helpful..." Ryu mumbled.

"Yes, and I suppose arguing is more helpful?"

"...." Ryu did not answer. Hikaru sighed and continued down the path. After about ten more minutes, the three spotted a trail of light shining up from the bottom of the metal snake. Kagome sighed in relief, and even Ryu cracked a grin. Hikaru put a finger to his lips, and they crawled slowly and silently toward the small window. When they reached the window, Hikaru peered down, his face ashen with worry and tiredness. Thunder cracked overhead, and Kagome would have shrieked again, had not Ryu put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't." He mouthed, and she nodded silently, her face pink. He left his hand on her shoulder as Hikaru continued to stare down the shaft. Faint voices could be heard from the hole, and Hikaru winced.

After about thirty seconds, he looked up at the two. Instantly, he noticed Ryu's hand on Kagome's shoulder, and Ryu yanked it off, embarrassed. Hikaru smirked, though his eyes were dark and sad, and motioned for the two to join him around the shaft. They did so, obediently, peering down into it.

Kagome gasped as her eyes fell on the room. The walls were a dark, ashen gray, and there was nothing in the room, except for a large chair with straps and a helmet. That was, without a doubt, the electric chair. Midori was positioned in the chair, her usually vibrant face pale and terrified. Kagome could feel Hikaru recoil in disgust next to her, as Nayamo fastened the helmet around her head.

"Now then, this will only hurt a bit..." Nayamo said, voice dripping with poison. Midori shot a look of pure venom at him, and he sighed. "You haven't said a word since I snapped you away from your boyfriend."

"Boyfriend..." Hikaru said the word almost silently, but Kagome caught it anyway. She stared at Hikaru, glasses low on his nose and face flushed with anger and wear.

"_What now?_" Ryu mouthed to Kagome, who shrugged and inclined her head toward Hikaru.

"_Ask him._" She replied. Ryu turned to Hikaru and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Nayamo's smug voice.

"Okay! Anything you want to say before I plug in this thing?" He asked, letting his voice hit a disgustingly cheery note.

"No." Midori's eyes glowed with rage, and Nayamo stared blearily at her.

"No need to be so touchy; it's not going to kill you..."

Hikaru flinched again.

"And if it did, it's not like it's my fault, anyways. You were the one who had to run off your smart mouth when I was speaking of my eldest's death."

"And _you _were the one who was talking about how you didn't care that she even_ was _dead!"

Nayamo's eyes widened and he turned back to Midori, his hand still encasing the plug. "I never said such a thing!"

"You sure as hell implied it!"

"Implications don't matter here, Midori-san. Nothing does." His smug eyes had turned worn and tired, and he carefully drew the plug near the socket.

"No!" Hikaru's voice shocked Nayamo into dropping the plug. Ryu rubbed his eyes and Kagome bit her lip. There went their cover.

"What the-" Nayamo looked up in surprise, his eyes immediately landing on Hikaru, who flinched. Nayamo narrowed his eyes. "Come down here right now, young man, or I'll make sure your friend gets the worst treatment possible.

Hikaru paled. He turned to Kagome and Ryu for help, his eyes dark and helpless behind his thick glasses. Ryu pushed his hair violently out of his eyes and stamped hard on the metal bars. Rusted, the bars gave in after four hard kicks, and crashed to the floor in front of Midori's chair. Hikaru jumped down in with some effort, his knee cracking when it hit the ground. He winced and stood up steadily, eyeing Nayamo with vengeance. Ryu turned to Kagome.

"Go. Get out of here, keep going through the tunnel and try to get out."

"Ryuichi, I'd like for you to be down here as well!" Nayamo yelled up.

"Listen, Kagome, I don't think he saw you yet. Just go!" He said angrily. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you." She said stubbornly. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on! Get out before he realizes!"

"Ryuichi-san, I'm waiting!"

"Kagome! Go!"

"No, I'm waiting for you!"

"Get down here or I'll plug this thing in right now!" Nayamo's hand moved closer to the socket, and Hikaru's eyes grew huge.

"No!"

With that one word, a torrent of actions emerged. Nayamo, his hand being dangerously close to the socket, moved up quickly, causing the plug to fit neatly inside. The chair sprang to life, causing Ryu to fall backwards inside the vent and Kagome to fall forwards out of it. Right before she hit the floor, she saw Hikaru's horrified expression, and heard the machine's roar of life.

The thunder cracked. The lightning hit the institution with such force, that even Nayamo looked up, nervous. The chair began to shake more violently. Against her will, Midori screamed, her eyes filled with pain and terror. Ryu's eyes fluttered, and he jumped down from the vent, his eyes going instantly to Kagome's motionless figure on the floor. Hikaru ran for the plug. When he was inches away, a strong hand stopped him, grabbing the back of his collared shirt.

"I didn't say she was done yet!" Nayamo hissed, his eyes aflame. Hikaru jerked and twisted, trying to escape the grip Nayamo had on his shirt.

"Ryu! Help me!" Hikaru yelled, tears welling in his large eyes. "Pull the plug!"

Ryu, with some difficulty, pulled his eyes from Kagome's figure and started toward the plug. Nayamo attempted to grab for Ryu as well, but the boy twisted away from his fingers and continued toward the plug. Lightning struck again, but Midori did not scream this time.

She was silent.

Ryu pulled the plug. He looked over at Nayamo, whose eyes contained triumph. He looked over at Hikaru, whose eyes were still filled with unwilling tears. He looked over at Kagome.

She was silent, too.


	15. Nevermore

Ch. 15

::gasp:: Last chapter before the epilogue! This is the longest fanfic I've ever written.... wow... Hopefully my next one will be around the same length. I'm worried no one is going to read it, because Gravitation isn't as popular as InuYasha.... I'm thinking too much about this, aren't I? I tend to obsess.... a lot.... Ehehehe....

Well, don't mind me, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Ryu hit his hand against his bed, replaying last night's events over and over in his head. And he still had one question: _why? _Angrily, he rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. He could still see Kagome falling to the floor. Could still see Midori in the electric chair. And worst of all, he could still see the helpless look in Hikaru's eyes.

"This is why I never wanted to have friends..." He muttered, opening his eyes slowly. He turned around suddenly, then wished he hadn't. Hikaru was still slumped in the wooden chair they had climbed to get into the vent last night, his usually neat hair messy and unkempt. When the two boys had been escorted back to the room, Hikaru had instantly fallen into the chair and put his head down. Admittedly, Ryu wasn't familiar with comforting people. He watched his friend suffer in silence, turning away after ten minutes. He couldn't bear to watch anymore.

Last night had been such a terrible experience. Both girls had been critically injured; Kagome had suffered a concussion and a series of broken bones, and Midori had been in the electric chair for far too long. But in the end, only one of the two had been killed last night.

"But which one?!" Ryu yelled aloud, smacking his hand against the wall. Hikaru looked up, his eyes rimmed with red.

"What are you yelling about?" He asked, his voice hoarse. He blinked hard and slid his glasses back onto his face.

"That jackass won't tell us which one of them was..." He stopped.

"Which one was killed?" Hikaru said bluntly. "I have no clue either." He sighed and rested his head against the wall. A guard had been sent to all the patient's rooms, informing them there had been yet another death. They said they were not due to release the name until the memorial before breakfast in the morning. Direct orders, they said, from Nayamo-san.

"Direct orders my ass." Ryu said, scowling. He checked his wristwatch. It was ten to ten, which meant ten more minutes until they knew. He felt a slight blush creeping onto his face, and he felt an unwelcome thought enter his head.

_I hope to God it's not Kagome._

Shaking his head, he pushed the thought out of his mind, frowning ferociously at the door. Ten minutes clicked by slowly, and when Hikaru's digital watch beeped ten, the two rose from their perches and followed the armed guard to the entrance hall.

* * *

Had Ryuichi been more sensitive, he might have even broken down, much like Hikaru was. His friend was shaking violently, his glasses fogged with tears and sweat. Ryu coldly turned away, chiding himself for doing so. The two reached the hall in silence, and took a seat at the plastic table nearest the podium. Ryu sighed and propped his feet on a spare chair, where Kagome or Midori would have sat, had they not been brought here.

_Why did they have to die? Midori didn't ask to be Sango-san's reincarnation; Kagome never asked to fall down the damned well. So why... why does this have to be this way? Why did we have to meet? Why did we have to be brought here? _

_Why did I have to fall in love with her?_

As soon as that thought crossed his head, he dropped his feet from the chair and blinked. He hadn't known he was in love with her. Was he? No... he wasn't. He was in love with Shinjitsu, _not _Kagome.

_But is there a difference between the two? After all, they've got the same soul.... right? _Ryu growled and slammed his hand on the table, startling Hikaru, who looked up abruptly. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the squeal of a microphone. The two boy's heads' shot up, their eyes racing to the stage, where Nayamo stood, defiantly glaring at Ryuichi, who glared back.

"Good morning to you all...." Nayamo said mechanically, a sick grin painted on his face. "I regret to inform you that there's been yet another tragic accident in the electric room." He paused, relishing the look on Hikaru and Ryu's faces. "Last night....." He paused again. "Last night a young girl suffered an untimely death." He stared directly at Ryu and Hikaru. "A Miss Midori Fujishima died last night from an extended period in the electrical chair. It was a freak accident, and no charges are being pressed."

Hikaru's knuckles turned white. Ryu turned to his friend, who was shaking, and awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. Hikaru shoved his face in his hands and stayed in that position, for the remainder of the breakfast period, Ryu sitting next to him. When the guards shook Hikaru roughly, ordering him to get up, he looked over at Ryu, his eyes bloodshot and empty. The last two words that Ryu ever heard escape Hikaru's mouth:

"Why....me?"

And then he was gone, sent off with the guards to pack his belongings. The week was over. _The long, torturous week... _Ryu thought, fingering his uneaten breakfast. His parents would come for him soon, and he'd go home. _Kagome... she's probably already home. Or in the hospital. It would be futile to look for her... and do I want to see her anyway? _He peered at his digital watch. They'd come here one week ago, April eleventh. His watch read April eighteenth, now. Sighing, Ryu numbly rose from his chair and walked off to his room, packed his belongings, and waited for his parents to come pick him up. Numbly.

* * *

Higurashi Kagome blinked, the small motion sending waves of pain through her body. Grudgingly, she sat up from her perch on the small hard bed. She recognized the room as the electric room, and memories of last night flew into her head. She winced, and reached up, fingering the crude bump atop her head. She eyed the bed next to her; a human figure lay on the bed, a white sheet pulled over him or her. Kagome's eyes widened. Was this a dead... body? Terrified, she reached over and pulled the sheet slightly back, revealing Midori's head, her eyes closed in eternal sleep. Kagome shrieked and fell backward, slamming her already damaged head into a table. Glass crashed, and Kagome fell to her knees, sobbing. Pieces of sharp glass embedded themselves into her hands, as she inched away from the corpse. She finally reached the electric chair, and she pulled herself onto it to get away from the glass. Kagome drew in a shuddering breath and stared, horrified, at the figure under the sheet. In her trance-like state, she didn't notice that the electric chair was still plugged in.

"Oh God, Midori..." She let out a long sigh, her eyes filling with unwanted tears. She inched farther into the chair, letting her arms fall over the sides. Sighing, she brushed a hand over the arm of the chair. Slowly. Carefully. Her foot fit carelessly into the bottom part of the chair, and she let it rest there, her eyes closed in despair.

"Higurashi?!" A man's voice pierced the air, and Kagome flinched, her arm moving abruptly up, flicking the switch on the chair. Instantly, the chair roared to life, making the male guard yell out in fright and run back up the stairs, yelling for Nayamo. Kagome's attempts to free herself fell flat; her foot was firmly lodged in the small brace, and she screamed in pain as the currents ran through her body.

"Shit!" Nayamo cursed as he flew down the stairs, his eyes wild with rage. No, he didn't care if she died; for goodness sake, he'd welcome the escape! But her parents would sue, no doubt, and the legal messes would be almost unbearable. With a grunt of anger, he threw himself at the chair, grabbing her thin leg and wrenching it from the brace. A sickening crack sounded from her leg, and Nayamo winced. Her ankle, most likely, was broken, but at least she was free from the chair. Sighing heavily, Nayamo dropped to his knees, breathing raggedly. Silently, he cursed his disease and waited for his guards to find him and the girl. A pair of feet came racing down the stairs, and Nayamo looked up eagerly for a guard. His face fell, however, when the concerned face of Ryuichi Yasuhiro greeted him instead.

"What the hell happened here?!" Ryu asked, his eyes growing huge at the sight of Kagome, who was crumpled on the floor, her ankle twisted strangely. He rushed over to her side, wincing at the sight of the blood on her hands. "Kagome-chan...?" He asked quietly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. Her dark eyes fluttered, and he smiled. So he would get to say goodbye to her.

Thank God.

"Wh-What?" Kagome asked blearily, her eyes dull and tired. "Where am I...?"

"In the electricity room." He said quietly, smiling at her. She stared back at him blankly.

"Electricity room...? Oh, in Aralia!" Kagome said, sighing in relief. "Kinda had me freaked out for a second there..."

Ryu's smile grew wider. So Hikaru was wrong! She remembered him!! "Yeah, that's right..."

She frowned suddenly. "I'm really sorry... but...."

"What?" Ryu frowned as well, inclining his head toward her.

She looked up into his eyes, and he suddenly dreaded what she was going to say. Her mouth opened and moved, but Ryu would have given anything to not hear the words that came next.

"Um... who are you?"

* * *

Me: Yes, this is the last chapter, but I still have an epilogue for you guys, as well! Sorry that this took so long - I had a lot on my mind, and kept getting bugged to post, so I'm really sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations.

I hope you enjoy the epilogue! Please review this chapter!!


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue.

* * *

Me: I know it's kind of a rushed ending, but this fanfiction didn't have the right elements to play out as I'd hoped. Oh well, on to the next! And as for why Ryuichi does what he does.... well, he doesn't want to hurt anyone else anymore. Kind of sad.....yes..... XD So, I hope you enjoy the epilogue, and I'm in the process of another InuYasha story, after my Gravitation one. It's called Evaporation, and it's about InuYasha and Sesshomauru when they were younger. ::tear:: So cute!!!!!

DarklessVasion: ::hangs head:: Yes... I got Ryu's name from Sakuma Ryuichi.... I couldn't think of anything else! ::laughs:: Glad to hear you like Gravitation; you're a really good reviewer, and I hope you'll find the story to your liking.

Aura Phoenix: Thanks! Sorry about ending it so soon, but I start getting sloppy when I write really long stories, so I figured I'd make it short and sweet. This epilogue is really, really long, though. XD

inuyashaobsessed3191: Thank you! ::smiles::

* * *

A young man, not much older than twenty-four, sat at a shiny black desk in his office. He looked out over the busy streets of Tokyo, and pressed a hand to his dark brown eyes, colored a light green with contacts. Wearily, he let himself fall back into his chair and lit a cigarette, a habit he'd picked up around nine years ago. He looked, unconcernedly, at the note his fiance had snuck into his briefcase. He could almost hear Shinjitsu's beautiful voice reading the words: 'Don't smoke, Ryu-chan! I know where you work! Have a 'good' time at work today, and remember, I love you!'.

Corny? Maybe. But it was still nice to hear from her. He closed his eyes and thought about Shinji, her beautiful blue-black hair cascading in its usual braid down her back. Her milk-pale skin, flawless and always shining with happiness. He smiled and put out his cigarette, taking out a piece of gum from his desk drawer. Popping it in his mouth, he chewed noisily and picked up his newspaper. The Satsuki file could wait. He was only the vice-president of a multi-million dollar company; he had tons of time to spare.

_Yeah... right... _He thought sarcastically. He glared at the nameplate on his desk: Ryuichi Yasuhiro, V.P. Even after nine years, he still preferred to be called Ryu. Sighing, his light eyes skimmed the headline on the front page: _Young Man Commits Suicide in Downtown Tokyo. _Ryu

winced_. Apparently, a young guy drove his car into a building last night... suffered major head trauma... died as he was being rushed to the hospital..._

Frowing, Ryu read the rest of the article. When he found the young man's name, he set the newspaper down quickly, and closed his eyes sadly.

_Damn... Hikaru Kimihiro... age 23. Family members said he was never the same after a therapy session at the now abandoned mental facility, Aralia, owned by the late Nayamo Satoshi, who died of tuberculosis the previous year. Well, damn right he wasn't the same... the only girl he ever loved got shocked into an early grave. _He thought morbidly, laying down the paper. Ryu scowled and chewed his gum more viciously, then made a snap decision; he rose from his leather chair and walked out the door, jabbing violently at the elevator buttons. He decided the elevator took too long, so he resigned himself to the stairs. As he walked out the door, his assistant, Rie, looked worriedly after him.

"Yasuhiro-san, we've got a meeting in an hour!" She called nervously. "Please, don't be late!"

"I won't!" He called back, waving his hand at her. She worried too much, that one did. Anyways, he was just going over to the café to get a coffee.... and not one of those cheap ones they dispensed in front of his office.

_It's not like I can't afford gourmet coffee. My wife's a model and I'm a V.P.... overall, we really don't have to worry about money issues... _He thought, laughing aloud and earning many strange looks from passerby. Crazily, he increased his step, until he was walking far too fast for the crowded streets. He felt the wind brush his face, and he thought sadly of Hikaru, who was lying dead in a body bag somewhere. _Damn... that kid had promise... smartest fifteen year old I'd ever met... and he didn't even get to go anywhere with his life. In fact, I- _

"Ah!" A girl's frightened squeal interrupted his thoughts, and he found himself looking down at a woman, about his age. She was wincing in pain, and her papers were spread around her. _I must have ran into her... it's what I get for not paying attention... man, she's really good-looking... kind of looks like..._

"I'm really, really sorry!" The woman apologized, standing quickly and bowing to Ryu, who raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I guess I bumped into you, I'm really stupid that way, and sometimes I don't even-" Ryu held up a hand to stop her.

"My fault, don't worry." He reassured her, smiling. She returned his smile, and knelt to pick up her papers. He helped her, scrutinizing her constantly. Once the papers were all back in the folder, she stood and bowed again.

"Sorry about that. My name's Shouma Kagome!" She chirped happily.

Ryu dropped his briefcase.

"Wh-what?" He asked, his eyes huge. She stared at him strangely.

"Maybe you know my husband? He's a lawyer down here, somewhere.... Hojo Shouma?"

"Y-yeah..." He said shakily, lying. She grinned.

_He looks... familiar... _Kagome thought, running a hand through her bluish-black hair. She squinted at him. His hair was pretty long, for a business man, down to his shoulders, but still very nice and neat. She noticed it was lighter at the ends. _Must have had something bleached out..._ Her high-school mentality took over. _He's actually pretty good looking... _

"Shouma Hojo works in the building next to me...." He guessed. There were only two office buildings, and he was pretty sure a Shouma didn't work in his. _She's gotten so pretty... not that she wasn't pretty when she was fifteen.. But now, my God... she's just gorgeous... she still looks almost exactly like Shinjitsu... does she really not remember me?_

"He does? That's great, I was getting a little lost.... it's just down that way?" She pointed a delicate finger down the street, towards his office building. Her eyes drifted to a newspaper machine, which she sauntered over to, Ryu following her. Softly, in that same gentle manner she'd had as a teenager, Kagome picked up a newspaper and skimmed over it, sadly. "Some poor guy died in a car accident? That's so sad..."

"Yes... Hikaru Kimihiro... you've never heard of him?" He asked, cautiously. She squinted her eyes shut in concentration.

"The name doesn't ring a bell..."

"Of course it wouldn't."

She laughed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing..." He said, charmingly, smiling at her. She flushed and smiled back. As soon as he caught her return smile, he wished he hadn't run into her. _She's the same... a bit older, her hair's a bit shorter, but she's still that same, sweet girl I met so long ago... _

Kagome stared at him. _What was he thinking? Actually, the better question would be, what was she thinking? Here she was, a married woman, and she was having thoughts about this random guy she'd met off the street. He was probably a real snob. But why was he so familiar looking...?_

Then, it hit her.

"I know you!" She exclaimed, startling Ryu out of his trance and very nearly sending him toppling to the ground. His light-blue eyes widened, until she expected they might fall from his face.

"You know me? Oh my God, I knew you'd remember me!" Ryu laughed, his eyes lighting up with the light he hadn't seen since he was sixteen years old. She smiled uncertainly.

"How do you remember me, though?"

"I never got shocked again!" He said, raising an eyebrow. "You've gotten a bit weird, Kagome-chan..."

She stiffened. "Um, I don't remember telling you that you could call me Kagome-chan..." She stared at him strangely. "I've never met you, but I knew you from a magazine article I read."

"What?" He took a step back, nearly falling over a stack of magazines.

"You're the guy marrying Shinjitsu Shiratori!" She said. Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at him. "My husband's best friend interviewed you two at your home in Tokyo? Remember?"

Ryu blinked. "Y-yeah... that's the only place you know me from?"

"Did you go to Sorai Highschool?"

"Yes..." Ryu lied, biting his lip. So she hadn't remembered him.

"That's probably why. You'd probably know me as Higurashi Kagome, then. I married Shouma Hojo!" She smiled. _This guy is weird...why is he so excitable? Yet... I do feel like I know him personally, on some level. It's weird, but I don't want to see him go._

"Ah... Higurashi Kagome. I think I remember you...."

"See?"

"Yeah...listen, I've got to go..." Ryu turned away from Kagome. _If I have to be near her one minute longer, I'll probably go stick her finger in a power socket, just so she could remember who I am. And then that'd give me tons of legal problems... _He thought sadly. _Then, I'd also lose my job, and wouldn't make any money... although, Shinji makes enough money for both of us... you know, I could probably retire now if I wanted too... _He shook his head; he was getting off track. "Good day, Shouma-san."

"No, wait!" Kagome grabbed Ryu by his arm. He stopped, surprised, and turned back to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

_Why won't I let this guy leave? He's nothing special... sure, he's good looking, but so are fifty other guys residing in Tokyo... and so is my husband...and this guy is set to be married to the hottest model this side of Asia, not to mention the richest. Although I have been told I look just like her... _She bit her lip, tasting blood. _You know what this is called, Kagome? _She chided herself. _Adultery. That's what it's called when you try to steal another woman's husband. It's also called cheating...do you want to become like that? _

"Do you... want to go grab a cup of coffee?" She asked slowly. His eyes widened even more, and she resisted the urge to run away as fast as she could.

_Did she... just ask me on a date? But she's married... is it possible she remembers me? Is she just pretending that she doesn't? Or has she gotten into a habit of cheating on her husband, and I'm the latest guy?_

_Did I just ask him on a date? My God, what is wrong with me?? Hojo's been faithful for the five years we've been married, and here I am wanting to go for coffee with this guy!_

Kagome stared at Ryu, her eyes locked onto his. She waited for her mouth to open and tell him she was kidding, that she was married happily and living comfortably in a nice house in northern Tokyo.

But the words didn't come. She stared at him, he stared at her. But neither of them looked away.

_It'd be so easy... _Ryu thought. _So easy to just accept the offer and make her forget about her husband. Somewhere, deep inside she remembers me, and the more we're together, the more likely she will. All I have to do is open my mouth and say 'yes'. _

Ryuichi opened his mouth to answer. She looked slightly nervous, and he winced at the thought of what he had to do. In a split second, he made a quick decision.

"Get lost." The brutal tone of his voice made Kagome snap her head up and stare at Ryu's face, hurt painted all over.

"E-Excuse me?" Kagome gasped, her brown eyes huge. Ryu wanted, more than anything, to laugh and joke it off, but he couldn't.

He didn't love her anymore. He had to keep telling himself that.

"Did you hear me the first time? Get lost!" He said strongly, not quite yelling. _Knock it off, Ryu! Why the hell are you doing this? _

Kagome's face hardened, and Ryu knew it was too late to brush anything off. "I didn't think corporate executives could be this rude." She said cooly. "If you're going to turn down a simple cup of coffee, well, that's your problem, isn't it?"

"Sure as hell, that's my problem!" He growled. She stared at him for one more second, her eyes still large and doe-like with pain and anger. Then, she turned on her heel and fled down the busy Tokyo street.

"Damn..." Ryu muttered, his eyes watering with.... well, he wasn't sure what. Angrily, he violently brushed his eyes on his sleeve and walked the rest of the way to the café in silence, his good mood gone. He ordered his usual black coffee and sat down at a small table. He drank slowly and read the newspaper, purposely skipping Hikaru's story.

After about twenty minutes, he sighed and dispensed of his coffee cup. He walked back to his table and sat down again, collecting his wits for the meeting he needed to attend in about thirty minutes. Sighing, he looked out the window at the passerby. It was odd to see how happy they could all be. He'd be willing to bet none of _them _had ever had to turn down the person they loved. It was for a good reason, though. He had to admit that. His eyes traveled over the many people, and landed on a man with light brown hair and laughing eyes. A young woman was standing next to the man, talking animatedly to him and laughing.

The woman was Kagome. Ryu followed her and the man (who was probably Shouma Hojo himself) as they walked by. He saw her eyes widen and flicker over to the window where he sat. She had already seen him; what was to gain by pretending he wasn't looking at her? Boldly, he stared at her, his gaze unwavering. She stared back, her face falling from its happy expression to one of great sadness. Her eyes glistened, and as suddenly as she'd looked at him, she looked away. Kagome quickened her pace, startling Hojo, and walked away from the café window. Ryu stared listlessly after her, until she was merely a blue jacket in the distance. Sighing, he trashed the newspaper and left the café.

After deserting her at Aralia, Ryuichi Yasuhiro had always felt he would be walking away from her. Walking away from that expression she got whenever she talked about InuYasha. No matter which was he was going, she always seemed to be going the opposite.

He had felt that figuratively. Now he was feeling it literally. Shaking off his sadness, like a dog shaking off water, Ryuichi walked back to his office building, the spring returning to his step and the smile creeping back on his face. She was happy now. She'd forget about him in due time. She was happy. And wasn't that all that mattered?

That was the last time Ryuichi Yasuhiro ever encountered Kagome Shouma.

* * *

After her experience on the street, with the man with the long dark hair, Kagome felt the need to talk to someone. But who? It wasn't like Hojo would understand. That was the only bad thing about him; he never, ever understood. Softly, Kagome opened the bottom drawer of her dresser, where she'd kept her old yellow backpack. Carefully, she pulled it out and stared at it. When she was fifteen, she'd had to go to a week-long day camp for her depression. She couldn't remember what she'd been depressed about, nor could she remember what the camp was like, but she did remember that she'd brought this backpack to it. And never opened it again. She supposed it was just bad memories, but what could really be hidden inside the backpack? Tentatively, Kagome unzipped the front pocket. A wristwatch and a few hairpins fell out, and she fingered them unconcernedly. She unzipped both the side pockets, revealing a few assorted pens and pencils and a phone number for a Midori Fujishima. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome opened the last pouch, revealing a dark blue sweater and a pleated school skirt. Rolling her eyes, Kagome felt around inside the large pocket, sure she'd missed something. Her hand fell on a small slip of paper, crinkled and torn with age. Slowly, she pulled the paper out and unfolded it. As soon as her eyes fell upon the drawing it contained, she dropped the paper and began to cry softly.

Four figures were contained on the paper; two girls and two boys, each with their own distinct markings. The first girl had a tough expression on her face, her hair pulled into a ponytail and a small white cat perched on her lap. The other girl wore a green and white school uniform with a soft, sweet look decorating her eyes. One of the boys donned a purple and black monk's robe, with a staff held lazily in his gloved hand. And lastly... the last boy, with a cocky and angry look in his golden eyes and two small cat (or were they dog?) ears on his head. Long ivory hair fell down his back, and the traditional anime anger mark decorated his head. He looked like the kind of person who got mad easily.... or so Kagome thought. She stared at the four through her tears, not quite sure why this picture had made her cry so hard. Something tugged at her brain, and she put her head in her hands, trying to make it go away. Whatever it was, she didn't want to remember. This she was sure of. Kagome crumpled the paper up and tossed it in her trash can, slamming the lid down with such power, the walls shook. On a second thought, she flipped open the lid and grabbed the paper, her legs carrying her downstairs to the fire place, where her husband had started a roaring fire around ten minutes ago. Violently, she threw the paper in the fire place. The drawing smoldered immediately and burned up, the four faces staring placidly at her. She sighed sadly and collapsed down into the sofa by the fireplace. Her husband looked at her with supreme concern.

"Kagome-chan? What on earth was that?" He asked, nodding at the paper, which was half eaten away by flames. The paper turned in on itself and crackled up, the ash spreading all over the floor of the pit. Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"Kagome...what was that paper?" Hojo prodded, nervously coming around the table to sit down by his wife on the sofa. She raised her eyes and looked at Hojo, blinking slowly.

"What was that?" She repeated, cracking a smile. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"How can I be sure I don't need to worry about it?" Hojo asked, blinking back at her.

"Well..." Kagome sighed and put her hand over her husband's. "Let's just say...."

"Say _what_?"

"Haven't you noticed that some things are better left forgotten?"

"I... I guess so..." Hojo replied, shrugging.

"I _know _so." Kagome said, sighing again and staring into the flames. "And that drawing is definitely one of them."

"What was it of?"

"I..." Kagome was startled by this question. "Some... video-game characters, I guess."

"Video-game?"

"I don't know what that picture was of..." She admitted, raising her head to meet her husband's gaze. "And I don't suppose I ever will."

On a lovely spring evening, Shouma Kagome suffered electric shock and crushed lungs from a power line falling on top of her car while she was driving home from her husband's work. She was admitted to a hospital where she died the following morning. The official date of death was April 11th, 2012.

* * *

Me: ....That was certainly a long epilogue XDD Well, I hope you enjoyed Shock Therapy!

Yuna-san


End file.
